Tears of Yesterday
by Kasmi Kassim
Summary: After a tormented Lady Celebrian is found, the House of Elrond is shadowed in grief. With faithful Glorfindel and Erestor by their side, can the broken family survive the loss and find joy again? [Please Read Bio Page]
1. Light and Shadow

**Disclaimer**: Almost nothing is mine. ;)

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Author's Note**: A note to reviewers of _A Winter Evening in Imladris_ – I am not planning to post a sequel to that story. That was a vignette. ;) Sorry.

Hugs and Kisses to **Unni **for reviewing _A Winter Evening in Imladris_, _In the Dark of the Night, Trolls and Oliphaunts, Of Elflings and Adolescents,_ and _To Live Another Day_! I can't believe you gave me five consecutive reviews for stories I finished a while ago, and when you are so busy, too! It means a lot to me ;) I think in the little Legolas stories I wrote so far, the elfling is about human equivalent of 6, 7 years. He is a smart little one ;) And don't you ever say your reviews are boring! Reviews always make me happy! I hope you do well on your exams!

Big Thanks to **Anna K. Watson**, for reviewing _In the Dark of the Night_! I am so surprised and honored that your friend liked my story so much and that you agree with her! Thank you so much!

Another Thanks to **Coolio02** for reviewing that story as well, even when I moved onto a new story! ;)

Thanks to my kind reviewers **Unsung Heroine **and** Someone Reading**, I looked into online Tolkien sources right before posting this story – and was devastated. It turned out that my ignorance in Tolkien's works resulted in my painstaking effort and completion of two multi-chapter stories, only to find them completely inaccurate. I was speechless for long moments. Sigh. I managed to tweak some things around, but I am very unhappy about this; I do not like to be un-canon so am reluctant to make it AU, but the story flow and the dramatic effect virtually crumbles if I change the stories to fit with canon. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. I am still dejected and sitting on the fence with both stories. This story is one of them. Sigh.

.

.

.

**_Tears of Yesterday_**

****

**_Chapter 1: Light and Shadow_**

.

.

_The shadow will not claim her forever..._

Trembling fingers trailed the pale jaw line. The hollow eyes were closed, the light in the singing orbs long gone. Dead.

_We shall not lose her after gaining her back..._

The chamber was hushed in silence. In the solemn heaviness that hung about the room, not a single elf stirred. All eyes were riveted onto the frail body that lay under the white blankets. And the trembling finger that caressed the shrunken face.

_Breathe..._

How difficult it was, to draw in a deep breath, and let it out. And draw it again, and let it out. How painful, to feel the contracting of the heart. How easy it was to simply close one's eyes and bow one's head, and cease the labors of the lungs. To lay down one's head and sleep eternally, in the arms of this withering beauty.

_Stay, Elrond..._

Dark eyes slowly opened, a thick trembling sheen glossing over the hollow orbs. He slowly reached out, and grasped the frail white shadow of what had once been a smooth hand. The dry skin wrinkled under his touch.

_Do not slip away..._

She was a ghost. The body that had been returned to them was no more than a mere shadow of what once had been, a hollow and mutilated mass of broken flesh. No more laughter survived; no more light shone from those eyes. The pale blond hair fell away from the tender head at the slightest touch; it was whitened and rough, nothing more than a coarse and withered broom. The broken body had been returned to its perfect form; the many fervent days and nights devoted by the mightiest healer in the land had worked their miracles. But under the smoothened skin, the restless soul lingered hauntingly on the brink of the Gate, pale and still as death.

Elrond slowly bowed his head. Dark masses of hair fell limply around his shoulders. The screams, the cries of anguish, the fevered wails – all of the nightmares came crashing against his mind, drowning him in a deafening silence. The air was thick, suffocating.

"Ada."

A soft voice broke him out of his nightmares. Yes, the children. The children kept him from slipping away with his beloved, from joining her in her wandering journeys through the darkness. Their large, innocent eyes that searched into his soul. Elrond raised his head and looked toward the two pairs of dark eyes that looked toward him with anxiety.

"She will recover, won't she?" The whisper was breathed with hesitant fear.

Elrond straightened himself. Pushing the stray strands of hair back behind his ears, he calmly smiled at the twins standing by the door. The two blooming children, no longer elflings, but not yet adolescents. They had returned her to him, these two children, and now they seemed too afraid to move any closer.

"Yes, Elrohir. She will recover."

The innocent eyes then sparkled with relief. The twins finally moved toward the bedside. Elrond watched as they came to stand beside him. Their heads barely reached his chest. Barely. They were too young for this. Too young. His heart constricted painfully once again; air struggled to pass through his lungs. He swallowed hard.

_Breathe..._

The breathing of the pallid shadow was shallow. The chest rose and fell in miniscule movements, the body seemingly frozen in the grip of time. Elrond clasped her hand tight, and willed his lungs to labor. Breathe in, and breathe out. And breathe in again.

"Nana."

The whisper of the child dissolved into the heavy air. Elladan brought his lips close to his mother's ear. Soft dark hair fell against his forehead as he lowered his lids mournfully. "Wake up, Nana." A thin glaze shone in his eyes as he fingered the motionless hand. "We are here. You're safe. Wake up."

Cracking the tense silence, the father shifted. He moved deliberately toward the window, closing the glass just enough for a thin draft of wind to blow in. The light was fading; evening was settling around them.

"Go and eat dinner, you two. It is past mealtime." His voice was nonchalant as he lit a candle. His eyes were focused on the candle as his fingers carefully brought the fire to life. The bright flicker of gold lit in his eyes a lucid golden light.

The twins did not protest against the quiet instructions. They reluctantly withdrew from the bed and, casting long glances toward their mother, left the room.

Slowly returning to the bedside, Elrond seated himself by the silent body. Sitting alone by the motionless figure, he reached out once more to tenderly caress the limp hand. His head slowly bowed as he brought the hand up to his lips. And he did not move.

Illuminated by flickering candlelight, the figure remained still as the gold luminance cast a desolate shadow about the room. And amid the silence of the evening, a cricket began to sing. Sadly, sadly – to the lone shadow that did not move from its place of vigil.

.

.

.

The tension in the air was almost tangible. The thick silence was only broken by the occasional tinkling of silverware. But as the silverware moved sluggishly, food seemed to find it impossible to disappear from their respective plates. The morose quietude was only enhanced by the gray fading of the light.

Standing at the entrance of the dining hall, Erestor creased his brows unhappily, hands on his hips. The two elflings sitting opposite of each other on the small square table were moving their silverware with mechanical slowness, heads bowed. Their plates remained untouched as silverware hovered over them, occasionally hitting them gingerly.

With a growl, Erestor strode into the dining hall. "What are you two doing in this dark?" he demanded, briskly moving around to light the candles in the hall. "Your food is there for you to eat, not stare at! Do you think starving yourselves will make your mother happy when she wakes?"

The elflings looked up and blinked, as bright light multiplied about the room. Soon the entire hall was bathed in a warm glow of gold. Satisfied, Erestor approached and stood by the table, looking from one elfling to another.

"When will she wake up, Erestor?" Elladan's voice was hushed, hoarse. Afraid.

Erestor bent down and wrapped his fingers deliberately around both of the elfings' hands, which loosely held unused spoons. "She will wake up when she is ready," he said, scooping up the cooling food and bringing the small hands toward their mouths. "Now open your mouths, if you don't want me to spoon-feed you through the course of the entire meal."

Before they knew what was happening, their mouths opened automatically and food came rushing in. Then the warm fingers fell away from their small hands. "Eat," urged the now-softened voice, and the slender figure of the elf moved away. The twins looked up in sudden panic as the jet-black hair disappeared out the door.

"Erestor...!"

Before Elrohir could finish calling the name, the advisor reappeared with a chair. "These kitchen elves are too diligent," he mumbled as he put the chair down before them, seating himself on the third side of the square table. The small table suddenly seemed fuller, more animate. "They clear away every chair and plate as soon as they think everyone else is finished."

At this, the twins gave a small smile. "But they did cook for us when we said we missed dinner," said Elrohir, in a soft tone. Erestor rested his chin on top of propped up hands.

"And that special effort of the cook is getting cold. Eat." He nonchalantly dug the idle spoons into the food again, leaving them full. With helpless smiles, the twins raised their limp arms and brought the spoons slowly to their mouths once more. Erestor watched in silence.

As the twins slowly continued their eating, one of them raised his gaze and looked questioningly at the advisor. "When will Ada eat?"

Erestor looked down at the elfling's plate, and reached out to wrap the small hand once more around the spoon. "He has already eaten. Eat, little elf."

The twins once more ducked their heads and resumed the dining, their spirits slightly lifted with the company. Erestor's slender body stood between them and the present terror, his glowing eyes and brisk tongue shielding them from the reality of what lay beyond the dining hall. Minds no longer wandering far, the twins ate on.

Erestor's eyes were fixed upon them both, when he heard distant footsteps approaching. He raised his eyes inconspicuously, unmoving. The twins were now eating slowly but surely, chewing and swallowing with painful effort. They did not notice the appearance of an elf at the entrance of the dining hall.

The elf stopped. Erestor was watching him, for he was facing the entrance, but the side views of the twins showed them to be unaware of his presence. The young elf moved his lips and motioned for Erestor to come out of the dining room. He held a bundle of scrolls in his hand; no doubt he sought the advisor's attention about some local affairs, with the lord of the valley so occupied. However, Erestor glanced down at the slowly nibbling elflings and shook his head. He remained as he was, chin resting unceremoniously upon propped up hands, and did not move. The young elf begged silently once again, but when he was met with an impassive stare from those black orbs, he knew that further effort would be futile. With a resigned sigh, he bowed in acquiescence, and disappeared from view.

"Erestor."

The advisor looked questioningly toward Elladan, who was chewing a small amount of food with great difficulty. He swallowed hard several times, before finally finding the voice to speak again.

"When do you think Nana will be ready?"

The black-haired elf smiled tenderly. "Think you that she will not wake soon enough, when she has children such as yourselves waiting?" He reached out and stroked the soft dark heads of the two elflings. "Worry not, little ones. Your father will restore her to health in no time."

An encouraged smile slowly seeped from the small faces. A sparkle seemed to return to their drooping eyes. Erestor nonchalantly picked up their spoons again, scooping another spoonful of food. "Must I spoon-feed you?"

Inconspicuous smiles restored, the elflings squealed in soft protest. Erestor's quiet laughter filled the hollow dining room as the elflings busied themselves with their late evening meal.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

.

.

To those who reviewed _A Winter Evening in Imladris_:

**Deana**: Hahaha, sorry. I don't think I am going to tell you. I might, if I get an inspiration in the future, but it is not likely. Sorry!

**Leannan-S**: Aww, that's nice of you to say. ;) And you were too lazy to log in again! But it's okay, because you still find time to give me reviews...hehe. Thank you!

**Erestor**: That was so kind of you! Thank you not only for the kind words but also for the info! I got all excited and started writing a story featuring Erestor and Glorfindel, thanks to the info that you gave me! Thank you again!

**Someone Reading**: Your description of the readers made me chuckle. ;) What a sweet way to put it. And thanks to your encouragement, I am gaining confidence on my portrayal of Glorfindel and Erestor. I did not plan on writing about Elrond's episode with pipe weed, but after reading reviews, I am sorely tempted. How can I not be, when such a generous reviewer asks for it? But...sorry. ;) Maybe, just maybe in the future. My mind is not working in happy-thoughts-mode right now. Thanks so much for your review!

**sesha**: Thank you! And I am sorry to disappoint you, but the pipe weed incident is not really planned for coming into light...perhaps you can use your imagination? ;)

**xAKGIRLx**: Err...right. ::runs away:: sorry, but I hope you will just settle with this story! ;) Thank you for reviewing!

**Coolio02**: Thank you for understanding! ::cries:: I hope I can make my anxious/angry mob of reviewers to settle for imagination and simply enjoy this story..eheh. Thank you!

**Unsung Heroine**: I went to that site you mentioned, and that is where I made my devastating discovery. Grrr. Just kidding. Thank you for letting me know about that place, and thank you for reviewing!

**Brazgirl**: Hahaha, you and your love for Thranduil. ::shakes head:: I suppose the elf is irresistible. No wait, I made him so. So that means my writing skills are convincing. ::gloats:: eh, sorry. Anyway, I didn't know you were Brazilian! That's so cool! Hehehe. Thank you for reviewing!

**kenzimone**: Really? That was surprising. And of course, very flattering. ;) Thank you!

**That Undomiel Chick**: Wow, I am honored that you told your friends about my stories. And thank you for telling me that you like the rest of my writing! I will continue to write as long as I keep receiving such kind encouragements!

**cheska**: Ooh, new reviewer! Sorry to disappoint you, but I hope this story suits you just as well. Thank you for reviewing!

**Galadryal**: Umm, sorry. No sequel to that story. Uh, er, hope you like this one though. Eheh. Thank you for your review!


	2. Hope and Despair

**Disclaimer**: Almost nothing is mine. ;)

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Author's Note**:

Many thanks to **Beling**, for reviewing _A Winter Evening in Imladris_! Thank you for reviewing the story even after I moved onto a new one! And Erestor and Glorfindel...I am presently working on a 'how-they-became-friends' story right now. ;) But it will come much later....hehehe.

Still sitting on the fence with my AU problem. Sigh. I express my sincere gratitude to the kind reviewers who told me that they would accept whatever I write, AU or no.

.

.

.

**_Tears of Yesterday_**

****

**_Chapter 2: Hope and Despair_**

.

.

.

"You cannot go on like this."

Elrond sighed, and pressed his throbbing temple. He stood before the bed, looking outside the glass window. Birds were singing sweetly, bees were droning, trees were dancing gently in the wind. Everything was beautiful, perfect. If only she had not been so thin and pale in the warm morning sunlight, Elrond could have believed her to be in a peaceful slumber.

"You have not eaten for days. I cannot force you to sleep, but you must replenish your strength somehow."

The golden-haired elf moved away from the door, and grasped his shoulder. Wearily, the lord of the valley felt his body being turned around to face the tall, stately warrior with gleaming eyes.

"Erestor has been telling the children that you are eating alone in this room, but they will soon notice."

At the mention of his children, Elrond's gaze dropped, hesitantly. He turned away from the blond elf. "I am well, Glorfindel."

The blond elf grasped his shoulder again and, this time, turned him around forcefully. The resistance was feeble at best.

"You have spent all of your strength healing her. Even now you continue to give away your energy. You will wither away before she opens her eyes."

The dark-haired elf made no answer. His gaze was averted, tired. He was not listening. Glorfindel's eyes hardened.

"Leave, Glorfindel." Elrond rubbed his eyes wearily, and moved out of his friend's grip. "Do not raise a clamor in here."

Wordlessly, Glorfindel turned his gaze toward the tray of food that rested on the table. The tray was clean – the food had been dumped outside the window. Elrond had been fooling everyone with this trick for many a day. That is, until Erestor's sharp eye noticed the haggard appearance of the lord that mismatched his seemingly healthy appetite – and beckoned to Glorfindel in the corner of the garden the previous day.

"All of Imladris know that you are starving yourself," said Glorfindel quietly, ever patient. His gaze returned to his dark-haired friend. The dark blue orbs were glowing resolutely beneath the calm. "Many have begged Erestor and I to knock sense back into your clouded brain. And I am not leaving this room until I see you eat or sleep, even if I have to knock you out or hold you down and push food down your throat."

"Get out."

Elrond turned away, and slumped onto his chair. Bowing his head, he covered his eyes with a pale hand. He was thinner than the apparition on the bed.

Glorfindel bit his lip. He determinedly strode toward Elrond, and reached out to grab his arm – and then stopped. His eyes grew wide. Instantly, he bent down and hovered over the lady.

"Dear Valar," he whispered, breath catching in his lungs. Elrond slowly raised his head. Glorfindel suddenly gripped his wrist with surprising force. "She has awakened!"

Dark eyes widened. Watching him with a feeble smile was a pair of pale blue eyes, a loving shimmer of his eternal star.

.

.

.

The late afternoon sun streamed in through the window, gently embracing the two figures on the bed. A quiet breeze tapped against the curtains. Birds were singing.

"Do not ask this of me."

The voice was breathy and hoarse, but it was her. Full of love, tender concern. Elrond closed his eyes and let out a quivering breath. His hand gently caressed his beloved's cheek.

"I cannot heal you completely unless you open for me. Please, Celebrian."

"Do not ask it of me."

Pleadingly, Elrond leaned forward onto the bed and grasped her shoulders. He gazed deep and long into the hollow eyes. They glowed with a strange luminance, some ghostly knowledge of a forbidden truth. It was frightening. But he had to see, he had to know. Had to know the depths of the torment that she had endured, the unspeakable agony from which he was unable to protect her.

The warm sunlight was suffocating.

"Celebrian," he pleaded. His fingers gently ran through her hair, which was beginning to regain its luster. "You know that emotional scars can heal if a healer shares them. Let me heal you."

His wife smiled, a haunting sadness in her eyes. She looked so much older than she did once. Her pale beauty was restored, but something about her pallid smile was not the same. Perhaps it would never be the same.

She reached out and gently ran her fingers down his face. Breathless, Elrond lowered his lids and leaned into her hand. Her touch was ever so tender. So loving. And sad.

"Elrond," whispered the lady, the ghostly smile surfacing onto her lips. "Who will heal _you_, my love, after you take away my pains?"

There was silence.

The suffocating sunlight managed to surround him from all sides. The world was still, silent. And he could not breathe.

Dark despair settled into Elrond's eyes. His gaze slowly dropped. His body slid off of the bed, and collapsed heavily onto the floor. On his knees, Elrond bowed his head, and did not move.

"Forgive me." The whisper was voiceless, hollow. Dead.

Celebrian reached down and raised his chin with her fingers. Her eyes were desperate as they looked into Elrond's hollow depths. "You are my heart, my life; you are what kept me alive," she whispered, caressing his cheek fervently. Her voice was hoarse and fierce. "If you blame yourself, I shall die."

Her beloved bowed his head.

The birds were singing. And the sweet lady continued to hold up his chin, smiling at him with love. And refused to open her scars to him. The scars that she had endured while he had not, the scars that she refused to pass on to him. Scars that he could not heal.

Tensed teeth tore savagely into reddened lips.

When the pale-haired lady once again leaned forward and took his face into her hands, forcing her husband to meet her gaze, a mournful trail of red trickled down from torn flesh. Gentle fingers removed the abused flesh from vicious teeth. A tender sparkle remained upon her smiling eyes as she wiped the blood with her hands. And she continued to wipe the blood, over and over again, until the skin was once more smooth and fair and the crimson had been diluted with a rain of tears.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

.

.

* * *

**Someone Reading**: Thank you so much for your kind support. It really encouraged me. ;) I will be tearing out my hair over this for some more time to come, I suppose, but I will put that aside and concentrate on this one for now. I hope I don't disappoint you with my take on this popular – and doubtlessly used by many talented writers – topic. Thank you again! ;) (Can I call you mellon-nin? ;)

**xAKGIRLx**: Oh, really? I am glad. You know, in a good way. Er, never mind. ::nervous laugh:: anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Erestor**: Oh, your reviews are so kind. It really amazed me that a brilliant writer like you would find my stories pleasing. Especially ones that focus on characters that you yourself have crafted so well ;) Due to the responses regarding Erestor and Glorfindel from reviewers such as yourself, I inserted a tiny tidbit in this story showing only those two. I hope I don't disappoint. ;)

**Achika**: Thank you for telling me that. It made me feel better. ;) And thank you also for telling me that you read all of my stories and liked them all! I am excited to hear that even after my stories are long completed.

**Unsung Heroine**: Aww, really? Thank you! And yeah, this will be a longer story than the vignettes I have been writing! Haha. I am looking at about 10 short chapters.

**Beling**: It is wonderful to hear that you look forward to more of this often-used story. And I was surprised to hear that I am improving. Thank you so much for your review!


	3. Crossing Choices

**Disclaimer**: Almost nothing is mine. ;)

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Author's Note**:

Many thanks to **Templa**** Otmena**, for reviewing _A Winter Evening in Imladris_! And you really make me blush – it is such a treat for _me_ to get your reviews! And I am glad and astounded that you could see so much from my little text involving Erestor! I am presently working on different stories right now, and one of them is a roughly completed fic featuring Erestor and Glorfindel. As I believe that you will be done with your exams by the time you read this, I will just say – I hope your exams went well! ;)

Thank you to all reviewers who told me that writing AU is all right with them – it made me feel much better! I am now considering changing my awkwardly-changed piece back into its AU form, due to the confidence boost you all gave me! Thank you!

.

.

.

**_Tears of Yesterday_**

****

**_Chapter 3: Crossing Choices_**

.

.

.

The twins were playing in the garden. They were racing, competing for speed and strength as they climbed trees and sprinted on the grass. Gentle winds entangled their fingers in their hair as they ran, and breathed a rosy tinge on their cheeks as they wrestled with each other. Sword and bow discarded, they romped on the grass, and their breathless laughter rang into the skies overlooking the valley. Standing at the brink of adolescence, the children glowed with innocent joy, their marred hearts mended, unaware of the depth with which the scars would run.

The sun was shining.

"My mind is unchanged."

At Elrond's soft voice, Celebrian turned her eyes away from the children, regarding him, questioning. Clad in a flowing lavender dress, her hair neatly brushed, she was once again the goddess of beauty, the evenstar of Imladris. No longer skeletal thin, her skin was once again moist and smooth, color restored to her pallid face. And her eyes remained hollowly luminescent.

Elrond met her gaze. In a distance, a swallow let out a piercing cry.

"If the Undying Lands can erase your memory, if the peace that resides there can ease your weary heart-" He lowered his head and slowly took his beloved's hand into his hands. Gentle fingers stroked the soft skin tenderly, reverently. "Let us set sail, Celebrian."

Eyes frozen on her husband's bowed head, Celebrian slowly pulled out of his grasp. The lavender phantom stepped back, gliding against the grass. Fading into the shadow of the trees. And pale hair wavered as she shook her head.

"No."

Elrond took a step forward, toward the ghostly beauty.

"You need not offer me this." An unsteady hand reached out to grab a nearby branch. "I will heal."

"Left like this, you will never heal." The firm voice resonated alongside the swallow's shrill call.

He approached, and gently took her hands into his own once again. Resolute dark orbs gazed into quivering blue eyes. "Your heart is weary of this world. I feel it. Let us sail for Valinor."

White hands trembled faintly among the green foliage. Silken lavender tapped gently against the bushes. In the screen of green, Elrond suddenly pulled the pallid phantom into a tight embrace.

"I cannot watch you continue." The murmurs whispered against her neck, fingers lost in warm hair. "I cannot watch you continue to suffer like this."

The two bodies, merged as one, remained still as the children's laughter rang in a distance.

.

.

.

The chamber was upturned, all of their belongings scattered on the floor. Celebrian was never known for neatness. Elrond smiled to himself as he packed his belongings on the bed. His wife was standing near the drawers, taking out miniscule items. He glanced at her, and breathed deeply.

Imladris had been his sanctuary, his refuge. But he would go to the ends of the earth for her; no place offered sanctuary without his evenstar. And so he continued to resolutely organize the items strewn around. It was time to say goodbye to his home.

A knock on the door could be heard. Elrond raised his gaze as Erestor poked his head in. Seeing the couple packing, he swung the door fully open and stood upright. Elrond nodded in silent greeting. Erestor riveted his piercing black eyes upon him, and Elrond smiled.

The advisor's eyes were grim; he had been instructed to rule the valley after Elrond's departure. And though he had responded with only silence, Elrond had stepped close, had touched the black crystal that hung around Erestor's neck – and the advisor had bowed his head, defeated. And Elrond had smiled. The black pearl of Eregion could shine without Elrond Peredhil's protection. He needed a sanctuary no longer.

"The party is ready to depart." Erestor's eyes wandered toward the lady, whose back was turned from them both.

Elrond turned his head toward Celebrian as well. Her movements were slow. He noticed that her hands were trembling as they packed her belongings; her head was bowed, refusing to meet his gaze. Elrond's features softened with understanding.

"Are you not prepared to leave, Celebrian?" he called gently. "If you wish, we may stay longer."

The lady's hand froze. Slowly she straightened her back, and brushed her long hair behind her ears. Elrond turned fully toward her, alarmed. Her face was bathed in tears.

"My heart is heavy," she whispered, her voice hoarse and unsteady. She cleared her throat. She turned to face him, and her voice was once more melodic, shaking in a mournful cry, a weeping swallow. "Is my pain excuse enough for me to abandon my husband and children?"

Silence upturned the room.

Erestor's black orbs flitted toward Elrond, who seemed to have been turned to stone.

Shaking himself out of his trance, the young lord slowly took a step forward. Then he stopped, a disbelieving frown upon his fair features. He did not move further.

"What did you say?" The voice was a fearful whisper.

And then, Celebrian smiled. Among her tears, she smiled. And she was beautiful.

Elrond could not win.

Erestor looked away and stared stubbornly at the wall, his jaw clenched, as Elrond's knuckles whitened.

"You will stay, my love," whispered Celebrian. She put down what she had been holding, and glided across the room, toward her husband. Looking up into frozen face, she smiled, gently caressed his cheek. Her whisper was breathed ever softly upon his skin. "You have much to do here. Your heart still belongs in Middle Earth."

Silence.

Erestor's eyes were still burning into the wall when Elrond abruptly spoke, his trembling dark eyes still riveted onto her face. The tone was tight, rigid. "Erestor, tell them to unpack. We will not be leaving today."

Erestor closed his eyes.

He shut the door quietly as Celebrian sank down upon the bed, pulling her beloved's hand down with her. And he could hear the soft plea of the lady through the door, before he at last turned silently away.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

* * *

**Sheeijan**: I was so surprised! I take it that you like my new story. Thank you so much for bothering to break the laziness and write me a review. Each review is a huge energizer for me. Thank you again!

**Erestor**: Thank you for your compliments, and the lovely lengthy review. I really am honored. ;) And yes, you have my idea down flawlessly! I'm glad you find my reasoning to be satisfactory ;) It's good to hear also that an accomplished writer such as yourself does not disapprove of me taking liberties with canon ;) I shall keep that in mind. I hope I don't disappoint in my further chapters. Thank you!

**Someone Reading**: I am so flattered and embarrassed that you thought so highly of my last chapter! And the fact that I made you cry with that chapter was a surprise, and I must thank you for your attention and heartfelt reading that you give my stories. You may call me an accomplished writer, but you are a truly accomplished reader. ;) And please do not feel bad about rambling, I love rambling reviewers. ;) The more you ramble, the more feedback I get! Thank you again mellon-nin.

**Beling**: Full of heart? I cannot look at my stories in an objective point of view, but I am surprised and very flattered to hear that ;) And yes, I was quite interested in making a moderately prominent feature of Glorfindel and Erestor and their relationship with Elrond's family in this story. You like? ::grins:: I have only read glimpses and snatches of Celebrian's story, and always wondered how she could sail away from her home, husband and children...I thought, "it had _better_ be a good reason" and also couldn't imagine the whole tale without much angst and pain on her part as well as Elrond and the children's. So I started this story to depict some of that family angst and struggle that must have occurred in this situation. I hope I do not disappoint. And don't worry, I love rambling reviews. Thank you for your thoughtful review!

**KissTheRainGirl12489**: Wow, really? I am so honored! Hopefully the story will stay good enough to make you log in to review again...;) Thank you for your kind words!

**xAKGIRLx**: Aww, thank you. I shall definitely need it! Thank you for your review!

**Leannan**: Aww, so I have you to thank for that review! Hehehe. That was sweet of you. This fic is not going to be a very happy fic, but I hope you stick through... and I am glad to hear that my fic offers solace from your turbulent path in life. I hope you find easy footing soon.

**Unsung Heroine**: Wow, I am excited to hear that you look forward to seeing how the story will unfold! And I shall remember those terms – 'how-tension' and 'what-tension'...hehehe. And thanks for telling me that you don't mind AU...it does make me feel better! ;)

**Achika**: Aww, yes it did make me feel better. And your latest review too! I'm glad you like my Celebrian. ;) Thank you for your review!

**Unni**: Ooh, this one is the saddest one? I'll take that as a compliment ;) And I was excited to hear that this fic shows a different side of me! You let me see something about myself and my stories that I would otherwise never be able to see! Thanks much, and take care! ;)

**Brazgirl**: That was sweet of you to review each chapter, and to write me a review even when you were about to leave. ;) And I'm mad at FF.net for not giving you an alert too! Thank you for telling me that it's ok to do AU ;) And I am really glad to hear that whatever cast a shadow over your life is gone. I want all of my wonderful readers to be happy! Heh. Thank you again!


	4. Fading Light

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to Tolkien. I am just having fun making up their personalities.

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to **Advice button**, for reviewing _Of Elflings and Adolescents_ and _A Winter Evening in Imladris_! And no, I have not read the books, and yes, I picked up Elladan and Elrohir from reading other people's fanfics. And Glorfindel, and Erestor, and Celebrian, and Thranduil, et cetra, et cetra...;) Hopefully I will be able to read the books soon! Thank you for reviewing!

.

.

.

**_Tears of Yesterday_**

****

**_Chapter 4: Fading Light_**

.

.

.

"Do not ask this of me."

The two shadows remained motionless by the window. The bedchamber had been meticulously cleaned. The sun was dipping over the western horizon.

Celebrian smiled as her fingers stroked the pale face that rested on her lap. Large, pleading eyes trembled beneath her gaze. Those dark eyes that had ever been strong, tender, wise - they had never looked so vulnerable and lost. She had become his greatest weakness, his death sentence.

"Do not ask this of me, Celebrian."

She brought her lips down to kiss his forehead. Her fingers slowly twined themselves in the thick darkness of his hair. She loved his hair. She had always been enchanted with the rich cascades of the tresses, the warm coals that glowed with his eyes. So different from her own, so rich, dark. All-embracing.

"If you will not let me go," she whispered, a glistening smile in her eyes, "I will stay."

White teeth clashed, grinded against each other. Somewhere afar, a nightingale was beginning to sing.

Celebrian tensed. A pale hand gently pressed against his mouth, halting the vicious onslaught of teeth that threatened to tear the beautiful red skin apart, taste the copper tear of blood. She shook her head, and bent down to kiss his gentle mouth. His lips tasted crimson.

"You cannot heal if you stay." The hands around her knees clenched painfully. "And I cannot let you go alone."

The sun was setting.

Silver blond hair tickled his skin. She breathed softly onto his neck. "You must decide." She nuzzled his skin, kissing it once again.

Elrond remained still, eyes locked on hers, as sunlight succumbed to the looming mountains that stood afar. The brilliant rays were extinguished, blocked by the impenetrable shadows. Celebrian leaned back on her chair, looking down at the tall, stately elf that now clung to her knees and kissed blood in her lips. Sorrow etched on her face, her fingers idly stroked his hair.

"You must decide." Another soft kiss.

The sunlight was fading. Darkness would come.

He slowly reached out and held her hand. She stroked his, lovingly, as he clutched her hand tight. His skin was pale, trembling. His head slowly bowed, and buried itself on her lap. His voice was an inaudible whisper, a tearing battle, a despairing defeat.

"I will let you go."

Celebrian smiled.

And the shadows remained still, as the light dimmed around them, fading into a gentle song of darkness.

.

.

.

The last day was spent in the garden, watching the sunset together. She stood by the flowers, walking among them peacefully, while he stood a distance away, watching. The crimson sky streaked into a million tears.

Gentle fingers touched a pale flower. The lady straightened her back and turned to smile at her husband, who continued to watch wordlessly.

"Imladris is a beautiful home."

Mutely, Elrond nodded. Celebrian moved to another flower.

"I love this valley as I love the home in which I was raised – and I am happy that my children will grow up in this beautiful place."

Her husband did not speak. He continued to watch her silently, and she finally turned to fix her gaze upon him. When her pale blue eyes looked into his, he swallowed.

And then, he smiled.

Celebrian's eyes froze, riveted on the quiet smile wrenched forth from the dark gray tempest of his eyes. She quickly covered her mouth as a ragged breath caught in her throat. Elrond's smile did not falter.

"They will be well," he said quietly. A promise.

Celebrian smiled back in reply, silver tears disappearing under her hand as she shaded her eyes from the setting sun.

"I wish to visit my parents before I set sail." Far away, a trill of a bird could be heard. "Will you accompany me?"

The evening breeze was beginning to cool against their skin.

"Of course."

The pale figure glided across the garden, silently approaching the immobile elf. Elrond swallowed, eyes locked onto those of the quiet enchantress that approached.

"What else would you have me do?" A hoarse whisper.

Light fingers touched a tight jaw. Shimmering eyes softened as another smile seeped from the ghostly light of the hollow orbs.

"I would have you forgive." Slowly, a smooth forehead met his, and they lowered their lids, her fingers upon his face. "I would have you forgive yourself, and love the elf that I love with all my life."

The crickets began to sing.

In the hush of the evening, a hand slowly reached up and curled around the fingers that gently held the face of the dark-haired elf. Elrond closed his eyes. A quivering breath escaped his lips.

"As you wish."

He could never deny her.

.

.

.

The room was dark. Moonlight did not enter the silent chamber. And the crickets did not sing tonight.

She was breathing quietly, evenly. Her pale hair shone in the darkness, without the aid of the moon. And it would be the last time that her hair would shine upon this bed, that her warm body would lay upon it. For they would leave for Lothlorien the next day, and she would never return.

A silken mass of dark hair shifted softly. The muscled body rippled under the blankets, turning soundlessly away from the unmoving figure of fragility that lay beside it. And curled in against the sheets, quivering, blanketed in the covers of darkness.

It was warm, this comforting dark.

He started when a ghostly hand snaked its way around his body. The body tensed, forcing itself to hold still. Warmth pressed tenderly against his back, and tresses of pale hair brushed against his neck. A hushed breath swept over the silent tremors of his form.

"Shhh..."

The arms wrapped around him fully. Gentle lips caressed the trembling neck, and a soothing cheek rested against it.

The crickets did not sing tonight.

"Hush...don't cry..."

The moon did not enter the silent chamber. But darkness was comforting.

Enveloped in the river of infinite warmth, he clenched his teeth. And raked his shaking fingers into the sheets.

"It is not your fault...hush, my beloved, do not cry..."

And above the tender whispers that caressed the trembling silence, the moon did not enter the darkness of the night.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

.

.

.

**Someone Reading**: You're really spoiling me, the way your compliments make me blush and grin like a fool for days and go to my head. If I become big-headed about my writing skills some day, I'll blame it on you. Tee hee. Really though, perhaps half or so of it is my writing, but the other half of the process is entirely you, the way you take the time to taste and feel my writing, before just swallowing it down. And your deep understanding and emotional abandon when reading never fails to amaze me. With reading such as yours, the entire process of communication is at its pinnacle, blooming with the full richness and depth that can only be conveyed with such collaboration between reader and writer, which is a joy to the writer, and...ok, I'll stop digressing here. ;) Thank you so much for such an incredible reading, as well as an incredible review. I am honored and incredibly fortunate to have you reading my stories mellon nin. Till next time! ;)

**KissTheRainGirl12489**: Yes, don't we all hate this part. Sigh. It's coming soon. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Coolio02**: Ooh, you needn't be sorry! I should be thanking you for reviewing a chapter which isn't even the latest update! Thank you so much! ;) And I am definitely glad that you're back on FF.net too. Hehehe. I really am giddy that you felt I captured emotions well and painted the wounded Lady's scene nicely. I'm happy that you were able to visualize my scenes so well, and you should be complimented for that reading skill! ;) And your lovely compliments are beginning to inflate my confidence...;) Thank you so much for such sweet words!

**kenzimone**: Tee hee hee, yes, that is my intention. Love everyone in the story that I portray, unless I mean for you to hate them. Love them all! Ahh, the art of manipulation...::evil grin:: Seriously, though, I am flattered that you are sharing my visualizations of the characters. Thank you for your review!

**Unsung Heroine**: Yes, that has always been on my mind. I am a family-person, so separating with a spouse (though I have none) like that always seemed so odd to me. I thought there has to be a reason. Well, I don't know if I am doing a good job portraying it, but feedbacks are helping me out! Thank you for reviewing!

**Brazgirl**: Aww, you liked the hugging scene? Maybe I'll make them hug more often...hehehe. Just kidding. Anyway, I am sure that Erestor means well. ;) There are some people who express their love and concern in...er...different...ways. ;) Anyway, thank you for reviewing! And I should complain to FF.net for being biased toward you and not giving you alerts...::grumble::

**Achika**: Oh yes, poor everyone. Hehe. And that other Celebrian that you like sounds very interesting. Hahaha. Thank you for your review!

**Unni**: Hi! As the writer I am half-tempted to just tell you to figure it out, but I will be helpful this time and tell you that Erestor is Elrond's friend and wants him to be happy...;) Does that help? Hehe. I'm glad you're on summer break. I'm on break too, and am now writing fanfics day and night. ;) That is why I update more frequently. Well, I hope my stories are interesting enough to keep you occupied for at least some part of your day! ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Zammy**: Ooh, new reviewer! I am happy you decided to drop by! I hope this chapter was to your liking!

**Sesha**: Ooh, really? Thank you! That is really sweet of you. ;) I have no idea how good/bad I am, so I just have to blindly trust others' judgments...and yours are kind! I hope I made you happy with this update! ;)


	5. Dancing Waters

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to Tolkien. I am just playing around with their personalities. ;)

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Author's Note**: **_TO ALL READERS:_**

_The Strength of One Green Leaf_ got nominated for MPA Awards, which is an unexpected honor for me. (Check my bio for full info) I thank you wonderful readers and reviewers for making this possible. If not for your encouragement, I would never have pushed myself to work so hard to write to perfection. Thank you all so very much.

A special thanks to **Sarcastic Elf** for stopping by to let me know of a wonderful LOTR fan art site. Check out her Anti Evil Thranduil site, where my stories are linked among countless other wonderful stories. (Can I link/advertise your site here? ;)

These are **_THANK YOU's_** to the wonderful readers who review stories even if they are not the latest updates. Getting reviews for older stories (and in some cases, individual chapters of them) really mean a lot to me.

Thank you to **aronoiiel **for reviewing _A Winter Evening in Imladris, I Will Not Let You Fall, To Live Another Day, The Strength of One Green Leaf, Of Elflings and Adolescents, Trolls and Oliphaunts,_ and _In the Dark of the Night!_ Such long, thoughtful and kind responses to my older stories! I was surprised at how much you found my stories pleasing, and was very grateful. And I have long ago read a few of Cassia and Sio's stories – not that many, however – and was wondering: are those authors not legendary in LOTR Fandom? ;) I was so humbly surprised and grateful that you chalk me up to that caliber, and being an amateur, I do not dare compare myself to such grand writers ;) But your kind and expressive praises are truly generous and stunning, and I was incredibly moved. Thank you so much for following all of my little footprints in LOTR fandom. I sincerely hope to see more of your opinions concerning my writing in the future.

Thank you to **mistopurr** for reviewing _Trolls and Oliphaunts, A Winter Evening in Imladris, In the Dark of the Night_, and _Tears of Yesterday_! Thank you so much for writing reviews for each chapter! It really means a lot. I am working on numerous multi-chapter stories right now, and they will all eventually intersect and make one very long storyline. Thank you so much for your kind praises and attention to my stories!

Thank you to **Anastasia Who** for reviewing _To Live Another Day_, and _I Will Not Let You Fall._ Thank you for your suggestion; I am also glad that you liked my stories! Thank you!

Thank you to **Ertia** for reviewing _In the Dark of the Night_. I am glad that you felt that way after reading my stories. And I am giddy to hear that you will read more of my stories! Thank you!

Thank you to **SakuraSun** for reviewing _The Strength of One Green Leaf, A Winter Evening in Imladris, Of Elflings and Adolescents, Trolls and Oliphaunts _(glad you saw my little reminder of the prequel), and _In The Dark of the Night_ – in a very long, clustered review. ;) Thank you so much! And I really don't have anything against slash – though I did not write anything slashy, I was well aware of the fact that it could be taken that way, and I myself enjoy reading some slash fiction that are well written. You will see more cuddly moments between friends in my future fics, and I know that they will be taken in a slash way if desired. Well, it's the reader's choice to imagine things while reading ;) Anyway, I am happy to hear your detailed description of what you felt after reading my story. And I am tremendously honored that I am the first to go on your favorites list! I look very much forward to seeing you in the future as well!

Thank you to **WakingDream** for reviewing _Of Elflings and Adolescents_! I am glad that you liked my _Strength of One Green Leaf_, and am ecstatic to hear that you can see my love for my characters in my descriptions of them. I am very encouraged and happy to hear what you think of my Thranduil, and the fact that you read my reviews is incredibly flattering and gratifying! Thank you so much!

Thank you to **moonshine44** for reviewing _In the Dark of the Night_! I'm glad you see it that way!

.

.

**_By Kasmi Kassim_**

.

.

.

.

**_Tears of Yesterday_**

****

**_Chapter 5: Dancing Waters_**

.

.

.

Hooves trotted rhythmically against the soft earth as the horses moved briskly among the trees. The sun was shining peacefully upon them, caressing them with a dance of light and shadow, as the entourage traveled slowly through the enchanted forest. A soft breeze brushed past them, enveloping them in sweet fragrance, and the Golden Woods whispered soft murmurs in the wind, welcoming the weary souls that treaded into their depths.

Erestor lifted his gaze and glanced at the twins, who were riding ahead. Respectively mounted on gray mares, their small bodies swayed gently with experience and ease. Both of them were staring straight ahead, lips pressed thinly as their eyes burned into the beautiful forest path. Each step they took in this refreshing wind led them closer to the hour of farewell.

The singing of the birds and dance of the leaves seemed to give peace to the lady's weary heart. And Erestor cast his eyes down, darkness creeping into his.

His fingers gently caressed the soft flesh that snuggled to his arms. The infant smiled broadly, her gray eyes twinkling bright. Her small fingers were curled around the black crystal that hung from his neck. The raven-haired advisor smiled as she tugged with fascination, and slowly bowed to place a tender kiss on the smooth forehead. Spouting a gurgled laughter, the babe squirmed and tapped Erestor's cheek with her wrinkled palm.

When Erestor wearily raised his eyes once more, he found deep blue eyes watching him. The turbulent sea of unfathomable depths, the eyes of the warrior who had shed silent tears onto his shoulder not so long ago, after being found sitting in the advisor's empty bed one evening.

When the two pairs of eyes met, Glorfindel looked down, his face slowly contorting with an inexpressible emotion. He turned his horse away. And galloped ahead into the woods, his lance raised.

The raven-haired elf sighed. His fingers tightened around the warm bundle near his breast. The birds were singing merrily.

Among the sifting rays of gold, Celebrian let out a deep sigh. Gentle arms squeezed her waist, and she leaned back against the smooth chest that held her. She closed her eyes.

"I love thee."

Limp hands found one another, hanging below the wavering gowns, as the muscular body of the horse moved rhythmically under them. Warm fingers slowly intertwined.

The green and gold danced across their hair, whispering bliss into their weary hearts.

"I love thee."

The whisper echoed into their ears, swirling into the tranquil green air as the sun shone above the riders, as it had when they had first breathed the words during their first ride together in the newfound havens of Imladris.

The birds continued to sing into the sunshine.

.

.

.

"It is not your fault."

Ghostly pale hands floated toward his face, tenderly stroking his fatigued skin. Elrond dropped his gaze as his sight was blinded by the radiant white before him. Soft murmurs of farewell could be heard to the side, as Celebrian embraced her father. Wrapping his arm around his daughter's waist, Celeborn led her away into the woods.

"I would not have you grieve, my child."

He bowed silently. But Galadriel's insistent fingers raised his chin, forcing their gazes to meet.

_Stay, Elrond..._

The endless ocean of sorrow in her eyes shone into his, shone into the smile that she wore.

"She loves you." Her other hand tenderly stroked his hair. "Do not hate the one person she loves more than life."

Knuckles clenched, he nodded mutely into the white dress. Gentle hands pulled his head close, and he buried his head on her lap, silent tears shaking his solid frame. And Galadriel bent over him, whispering gentle words in the ancient tongue, stroking his hair, holding him close.

_Do not slip away..._

And the sun continued to shine beautifully.

.

.

.

.

The gulls were silent.

Elrond looked up at the crimson sky, and the last traces of gold that brushed across the lavender clouds. The ship swayed rhythmically through the water that lapped gently against the wood.

Releasing his hand, Celebrian turned and kneeled upon the wood of the dock. The planks squeaked under her light weight. Shimmering waters danced crimson and gold against the ship.

She opened her arms, her smile sad and bright against the reddening sky.

Without a sound, the twins moved in unison into her arms. She embraced them tight, closing her eyes, whispering quiet murmurs into their hair. When she held them at an arm's length, gently wiping their wet faces, her face was also sheathed in tears. She continued to wipe their faces, over and over again, and the twins reached out to wipe hers. She smiled brightly, and stroked both of their heads. Her lips were trembling as they held that bright open smile, and the boys dropped their hands from her face. She pulled them close once again, biting back tears as her face was buried in between their shoulders. And she briskly rose, and moved away.

Elrond lowered his lids as his beloved neared him once more. She slowly reached out her hand, but shook her head when he held out the bundle in his arms.

"I will not see her again."

Dark eyes shot up to her face. She smiled at him, and gently nudged the fair skin of the babe with her finger.

"She will bury her bones in Arda, and become part of the whispers of the wind."

Elrond stared, frozen. She tilted her head and looked into his eyes, a gentle twinkle shimmering in her pale blue orbs. Elrond slowly opened his mouth, but she shook her head. She stepped closer, looking down upon the babe with a tender smile.

"My poor, beautiful babe..." her fingers hovered above the squirming child. "You will never know your mother." She closed her eyes, and stepped back. She inhaled deeply, and smiled again.

"Perhaps it is best this way." She shook her head to straighten the stray strands of hair that had been swept up in the wind.

Elrond watched mutely as she brought her arms up to her neck and lifted a glittering chain from under her hair. A gentle breeze wrapped around her, embracing the pale strands that brushed against the shining jewel in her hands.

Placing the star pendant around the squirming babe, Celebrian smiled sorrowfully at her daughter. "This is what I give you." She stepped back once more, and looked at Elrond. He returned her gaze in silence. "You will be the Evenstar of your people," she whispered, her gaze locked with that of her husband.

"We shall meet again."

Without a word, Elrond bent forward. Celebrian met his lips, and he closed his eyes. The gulls were circling the sky.

"I love thee."

The murmur was the first he voiced since arriving at the dock. And the whisper fell away as she stepped back, and smiled once more. Her fingers left his face. And she turned.

The silhouette of the shadow moved away, dark against the crimson sky, further and further toward the ship that rocked quietly in the waters. And above the gentle waves that licked the silent ship, the gold of the sun was seeping into the coming of the evening star.

And above the quiet waters, the gulls continued their circled flight.

.

.

.

The room was darkened to gray when Glorfindel quietly closed the door. He stood still, gaze evenly rooted on the figure by the window. Elrond did not turn.

Dark hair waved gently against stiffened shoulders as pale hands reached out to close the window. Palms resting wearily against the glass, Elrond slowly bowed his head, body slumping against the feeble arms. The golden-haired elf slowly approached the shadow by the sunset, dark and silent against the dimming light. The room was hushed, empty. So empty, as if they were mere phantoms, shadows. Perhaps they were.

"The children..." The voice was hoarse. Elrond cleared his throat softly. He took a deep breath, and raised himself erect.

"Erestor put them to sleep."

Gentle blue eyes shimmered as the hollow dark ones slowly turned toward them. The thin form of the elven lord swayed.

_Breathe, Elrond..._

The hushed whisper of the Lady rang in his ears. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and opened them again, willing his sight to clear. The ground rushed up to meet him. He held his breath, watching the void of darkness as it came to swallow him. But no impact hit his body, and no sound assaulted his ears. When his mind cleared again, he found himself supported by his friend's strong arms. Shakily, he stood, but Glorfindel's arms did not leave his body.

Dark hair invaded his vision, and he watched his own robes sway under him. Gently, gently – waving against the carpet and his feet, like the soft tranquil waters that had borne her away. And the room was so quiet, so empty. Just like his heart.

Another sway of robes. Was it Glorfindel's? Ah, yes. His friend's robes. And his friend's sword, and his feet. Right next to his own. Elrond slumped helplessly in Glorfindel's arms, suddenly overcome with a rush of fatigue. It clawed at his heart with a vengeance. He could not breathe. The air was so thick, so dark, so empty. Suffocating.

"She is gone, Glorfindel."

Pale fingers slowly came around the strong arms, feebly grasping the fabric of the sleeves. Soothing fingers stroked the dark hair, softly, softly.

"She is gone..."

The voice faded away, thinning into the silent echo of the room. The sun had set as she sailed away. It had disappeared, left him to the cold blue of the evening. O but how beautiful it had been, the dying of the light. The gently lapping waters, the red tearful streaks of the sky, the last brilliant gold of the sun. So beautiful. And she had smiled, she had smiled. So beautiful.

And she was gone.

And the room, this dark and solid room, it was so empty. So silent.

"Celebrian..."

The sob tore out of his throat violently. Searing its way out unto the dusk, the gray darkness that enveloped them. His body gave way, and the world came tumbling down, tumbling down.

He closed his eyes, and warm darkness enveloped him. His breaths were hot, broken in the protective arms.

Glorfindel sank down to the floor with his friend, holding him tightly, as the dark-haired elf shook, head buried in his robes, hands clutching at his arms. And he continued to hold him tight, stroking his hair, eyes downcast upon his young and helpless form, as the broken one cried, cried onto his knees. And the dusk enveloped his stifled sobs in silence.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

**_._**

.

.

**cheska**: Thank you! That is good to hear.

**xAKGIRLx**: Haha, yeah, that makes sense. I think. Thanks!

**kenzimone**: Oh, what a delightful expression! Thank you for your expressive review!

**iloveelves**: I hope you found Arwen here! Thank you for enjoying the story!

**Brazgirl**: I want to hug Elrond too. And yes, the twins are going to be very hot when they grow up...hehehe. I hope you found Arwen here! Thank you for reviewing!

**Unsung Heroine**: Oh really? That is wonderful to hear, it makes me all giddy inside! Thank you for telling me that!

**KissTheRainGirl12489**: Yes, that is true. The author has to connect with the characters, or give up the attempt to write about them altogether. I am glad that you can see that I connect with all of them here! Thank you for your review!

**aronoiiel**: Wow, thank you! I am glad to have you join me on my writing adventures! What a delightful surprise and treat you bestowed upon me!

**Achika**: Ooh, was this chapter sad enough for you again! ::cackles:: Anyway, everybody seems to be related in the elves' families in Tolkien...but I shouldn't say anything since I don't know canon...::cough:: Thank you for reviewing!

**Beling**: Oh no, I should be thanking you. Thank you so much for such deep understanding of every little part of my story, and understanding my understanding of the characters and the story. I am so honored and glad to have you as my reader.

**Leannan**: You bring me such an honor. I am honored and flattered to hear your words, and further glad that my story managed to make you feel better after getting out of the hospital. I don't know what happened, but I really sincerely hope you are feeling better.

**Someone Reading**: Wow, you are an intense reader. It is such a joy to see that the reader shares the same intensity of emotion and depth of understanding that the author went through while writing and visualizing. And you caught the metaphors too! Hehehe. I am very happy. But I suppose this chapter did not make you all that happy, did it? Heh. Well, bear with me, since this story is not a sunny and happy one. I am only glad and grateful that you are continuing to share my journey in my experiences in Middle Earth. Thank you so much mellon nin. ;)

**Ertia**: Wow! I am glad that you stumbled upon my fic as well! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for your review!

**Sesha**: Yes, it is very sad when a loved one has to leave and you will possibly never see them again. I am glad you still write letters to your special person. Thank you so much for your heartfelt review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Veritas**** and Aequitas**: Really? Wow, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Unni**: Hi there! I guess I didn't update that soon did I? ::chuckle:: Ah, I have been working hard, but I had to be dragged away somewhere for a few days. But I am back and updating as soon as I am back! And don't worry if you can't think of anything magnificent to say; the fact that you review for me means something to me! Thanks!


	6. Tumbling Down

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to Tolkien. I am just playing around with their personalities. ;)

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Author's Note**: It looks like this fanfiction site is having a problem these days. My sincerest thanks to those of you who patiently waited until the problem was fixed in order to write me a review!

Thank you to **Anastasia Who** for reviewing the first two chapters of the story! It makes me happy to hear what you thought of each chapter! I hope you stick through to the end!

Thank you to **Tara** for reviewing the first chapter of the story! I hope you liked this chapter as well!

.

.

**_By Kasmi Kassim_**

.

.

.

**_Tears of Yesterday_**

****

**_Chapter 6: Tumbling Down_**

.

.

.

The clouds were gray.

Small hands determinedly reached for the door. Uncertain gray eyes met. Taking a deep breath, Elladan pushed the door open.

The room was larger than they last remembered. When had the room looked so large? And so gray. Empty.

The children stood at the doorframe, hesitant, suddenly afraid. The silence of the room came rushing at them like a breath of a chilled wind. Their legs felt leaden; the small bodies did not dare move forward.

After a prolonged moment of silence, a small movement sounded from the bedchamber. And their father, his hair neat and robes immaculate, appeared into the large empty room. And when he saw the children, standing at the threshold, unable to enter, he stopped in his tracks.

Elrohir looked at his feet. Elladan stared at his father's robes.

"Ada..." the voice was a croak. Whether it came from Elladan or Elrohir, none of them knew.

Sweeping up the cold silence of the room with a rush of his wavering robes, their father approached swiftly, and kneeled before them. And they were gathered into a tight embrace.

Trembling, the twins buried their heads in their father's broad chest. The dark hush of the room came tumbling down around them, the trembling stillness broken. Muffled sobs escaped the thick confines of the fabric as the brothers clung onto their father.

When at last the father pulled away to wipe the tears from his sons' faces, his eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. But his voice was low, gentle, unwavering.

"You will see her again."

They nodded. The lumps in their throats made it difficult to speak. One brother looked at the other, and they both bowed their heads.

Elrond smiled. His hands tirelessly brushed wet hair out of their faces, gently removing the tear-soaked strands from the eyes.

"When we all meet again, she will be as happy and healthy as she was before. Would you not like that?"

The boys nodded again. More silent teardrops hit the carpeted floor.

Elrond swallowed, and cleared his throat. He smiled once more, and tipped the boys' chins up with his fingers. "We will grow accustomed to it," he said lightly, and again wiped their tears. His hands were wet with the river of translucent sorrow.

"Now, my little stars, cry no more." With a tight smile, he slowly brought up his hand, touching his heart. "It really hurts Ada here when you do..." The hand resumed the task of wiping the young ones' wet faces and hair.

The boys nodded again, sniffling, and wiped their eyes. They both heaved a deep breath. Elladan cracked a weak smile.

"I love you, Ada."

The father smiled and stroked his hair. "And I love you, Elladan."

Elrohir sniffled. "You will not leave us too, will you?" The voice was afraid, timid.

Swallowing a painful lump, their father gathered them into a tight embrace again. His whisper spread hotly against their hair. "No, I will not leave you. You shall always have me."

A new sob spilled forth from his chest. And he closed his eyes, motionless.

When the newfound tremors in the narrow shoulders finally subsided, the elvenlord pulled away slowly, and smiled once again. "Let us wash up now, and meet for dinner. Go and get ready."

The brothers nodded reluctantly, sniffling and wiping their faces. Their heads were pounding. It was hot, and their swollen eyes burned to the touch. They looked up to see their father slowly rise to his feet, steps wavering.

"Go and get Glorfindel," he said, rubbing his eyes. "Tell him not to worry; there is no need for him to stay indoors all day." He looked down with a moist twinkle in his eyes. "Is that not so?"

The twins nodded mutely in unison, and made to the door. Elrond turned away and headed for the bedchamber, pushing back long strands of tear-streaked hair. Tears dripped from his hands down to the carpet as he walked toward the threshold. His steps faltered once again, and with a sway, his body collapsed onto the floor.

The boys jolted at the soft thump upon the carpet. When they turned, their eyes widened in terror.

"Ada!"

The room became a blur. A large, gray blur, with too much space between them and their motionless father. Screaming, they rushed forward, the sight of their broken mother rushing up to meet their eyes.

"Get Erestor, Elrohir!"

The younger twin stumbled out of the room, blindly running through the hallway, while his brother clung onto their motionless father and screamed, cried. Their father, the tall, confident father with the gentle smile and the patient voice…their strong, loving father, their only pillar now. Their father had fallen.

But he had promised. He had just assured them that he would not leave. That they would always be together.

This could not be real. This could not be real. This could not be real.

Tears blurred his vision. The darkening halls whizzed by him; the ground lurched. Elrohir gasped when a flash of black caught his body in a firm grip.

"Where are you going, little one?"

"Erestor!"

Elrohir's legs suddenly gave way upon hearing that familiar voice. He almost fell, clinging onto the taller elf, who held him steady. The child could have wept with relief. He had found Erestor. All would be well.

"Come quickly, please!" He began to tug on the advisor's sleeve, directing him back to his father's chamber. "Ada…it's Ada…!"

A sudden dread flashed in the advisor's eyes. Without further questioning, he darted toward Elrond's chamber, his slender body a black blur in Elrohir's sight. He desperately ran after the advisor, fervent prayers deafening his ears.

Valar, you cannot take him too. You cannot take Ada away from us too.

When he ran into the room, closely behind the advisor, he found Elladan cradling their father's head on his lap, calling him, begging him to awaken. Erestor was instantly by their side, kneeling as he inspected the prone body. Though his eyes were flashing dangerously, his movements were calm, controlled. With a measure of relief, Elladan released his hold on his father. Erestor was here; all would be well.

Raising his eyes, he turned his head toward the door, and saw his twin lingering at the doorway. Elrohir's gray eyes were frozen upon the entangled figure of his father and the advisor. He felt his brother's gaze upon him and slowly turned to stare back; yet he did not enter. He stepped back, his eyes lost and trembling. Elladan rose and started toward him, when a dark blue robe flashed into view. His breath hitched.

Glorfindel entered with a flying speed, moving in a streak of blue and gold as he kneeled next to Erestor. The advisor's deft hands had already finished assessing the motionless body. He raised his eyes to meet deep orbs of blue. Understanding was swift.

Erestor stood quickly as Glorfindel lifted the dark-haired elvenlord into his arms. And the two rushed out of the chamber, leaving the two trembling brothers to follow in maddened prayers and silent screams.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

.

.

**Leannan**: Thank you! Your words are enough to make me happy!

**Ertia**: Oh, I must thank _you_! Your reviews are wonderful as well! I'm glad you like my family dynamics!

**xAKGIRLx**: Oh, really? Thank you so much! I do try. ::grin::

**seeing-spots**: Ooh! Thank you! I'm happy to hear that!

**Brazgirl**: Thank you for your congrats! And thanks for also wishing me luck! I am still nervous, because my fic started pretty amateurish...hehe. And I am so happy to hear that you approve of my Thranduil so much. I created the personality but I love him too. And your words always make me grin. I am falling in love with Elrond too while writing this story, but I still love Thranduil muchly! Hehehe. Thank you again!

**Someone Reading**: Such attention to background metaphors and detail. I love your perception of the sunlight depicted in my story. Though I am sure my writing does not do it justice, I am so happy that you were able to see the beauty of the departure scene as I had visualized it. And I am also gratified with your perception of Glorfindel and Erestor. I am paying careful attention to those two characters in the story, as you probably noticed, so that they would be prominent in the background as two steady pillars without sticking out too much and invading the story. What a joy to receive such a wonderful, lengthy, thoughtful review. Thank you so much mellon nin!

**Coolio02**: Thank you for your congrats! I am happy that I managed to move you almost to tears ::grins:: And thank you also for reviewing both chapter 4 and 5. ::happy dance:: I do hope I manage to keep you interested in the whole story all the way through to the end! ;)

**diva**: Ooh, really? Thank you! I am happy to hear that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Unsung Heroine**: Thank you for the congrats! And thank you for telling me that the whole story ties in together as episodes that fade in and out. That was my aim, but I never know how it really is perceived unless a reader tells me! Thank you!

**Achika**: Yes, Elrond's story is a sad one. I am glad I managed to convey it satisfactorily. ;) Thank you!


	7. Golden Fire and Silver Moon

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to Tolkien. I am just playing around with their personalities. ;)

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Author's Note**:

Thank you to **Anastasia Who**, for reviewing chapters 4, 5, and 6! I am glad that you caught my symbolisms! And it makes me excited to hear that this story is more triggering than most stories you have read for a while.

Thank you also to **DreaminofLorien**, for reviewing chapters 1 -6! I am flattered and delighted that someone recommended this story to you! And your reviews made me gratified – because your emotional responses made me happy – and also made me laugh! Hehe, they were cute. Anyway. Thank you for reviewing each chapter!

Thank you to **Sesha** for reviewing chapter 5 and 6! I really appreciate that you patiently waited until after the FF net glitch to write me a review. And Elrond...I suppose he will live. ::grin:: I am really into fiction myself (note the title of 'author') but I don't think it's bad unless you let it overwhelm your life...like I do. ;) I am glad to hear that you are catching the subtle closeness of my Glorfindel and Erestor. Thank you for reviewing!

.

.

**_By Kasmi Kassim_**

.

.

.

**_Tears of Yesterday_**

****

**_Chapter 7: Golden Fire and Silver Moon_**

.

.

The dining hall was dark. In the gray blue of the room, two identical figures sat facing each other with a small square table between them. Their heads were bowed, motionless.

They sensed his subtle scent before the raven hair swirled into view. Slowly, they raised their eyes, meeting those of the slender elf who stood in the darkness.

Without a word, Erestor went around the walls of the dining room and began to light the gloomy chamber. The twins glanced at each other, and forcefully brought up their limp arms to the spoons resting against the table. Cold fingers curled around them, but they did not move further. They sat silently, staring at the food, as the advisor finally moved toward them gracefully, his dark body outlined by soft shimmering gold.

"You must eat," he urged quietly, coming to stand by the table. "Your father will be dismayed to find you hungry when he awakes."

Elrohir swallowed hard, and hung his head lower. Elladan's fingers trembled.

"I can't...swallow...Erestor." His thick voice quivered. And his eyes were bewildered, lost.

Silent fingers came into contact with his head. And they stroked his hair gently, over and over. Elladan bit his lip painfully, and bowed his head. Erestor raised his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. And while his fingers continued to stroke the child's hair, he did not remove his gaze.

"Will Ada recover?" asked Elrohir timidly.

Erestor slowly brought his gaze down, turning to smile at Elrohir. The smile was gentle, a warmth of darkness against the morose twilight.

"He will need you to to be strong." He turned back to Elladan, and tipped up his chin with a finger.

The dark-clad elf dropped his hand, and gently pushed the plates closer to the children. His voice was firm, brisk. "You still have each other, and you must be strong for each other. Eat."

Elrohir stared at his food. He courageously picked up his spoon, as did his brother. And they chewed the food, painfully, as if they were chewing sand. And Erestor's deep eyes never left them as they continued their sluggish and silent meal.

The candles around the dining hall continued to flicker silently, enveloping the dark-haired elves in warm gold light, embracing and piercing the glowing black orbs of the raven-haired elf into a translucent prism of ruby.

.

.

.

Elrond woke at the cold sensation of steel against his throat. He slowly blinked his eyes, wading out of the shapeless nightmares which he could not recall. Screams and pounding heartbeats. They were all he could remember.

He breathed heavily, willing his hazy eyes to regain focus. The night was dark.

He halted his heavy breathing when his eyes caught the white blade gleaming under the moon. Elrond closed his eyes with an unexplainable sense of relief. He waited, listening to the beating of his heart, welcoming the rest. But the coldness remained against his throat, unmoving.

"Don't you dare, Peredhil."

Fever raged in his veins. Elrond let out a heated breath, and opened his eyes again. In the cold white rays of the moon, pale hair shimmered down the length of a tall body. He swallowed. His throat burned.

"Glorfindel..."

"Aye, it is I – back from Death." The shadow moved closer, and the steel steadily traveled from his throat down to his chest. The chill of the metal sent a jolt to Elrond's fevered body. The voice was cold, gliding smoothly against the dark of the night. "And I will _not_ let you leave your children to go to there."

The elven lord swallowed again painfully, and struggled to speak. But he was tired. So tired. And the pain in his body was unbearable. He closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes!"

The snarl sent a jolt down his spine, along with the tenacious pressing of metal against hot skin. Elrond's eyelids flew open, and met the icy blue of the warrior who hovered over him.

"I know what you are doing," breathed the golden shadow, cold menace outlining his normally calm voice. "And it stops now. You will accept the healers' magic, and you will return to your children and life in Arda." The blade shifted toward his collarbone. "I have not known my friend Elrond to be a coward."

Trembling fingers clutched the sheets. Glorfindel stood still as Death, cold and gleaming in the moon. But he was not the shadow of the night who had come to take him away, for his frosty blade pressed against the heated torment of fevered skin, commanding, pleading, threatening his friend – to live.

It was so tiring, all of it.

With a weary sigh, Elrond closed his eyes.

"Leave," he whispered. He slowly looked up again, with perfect focus in the bloodshot eyes. His gaze burned and clashed with cold blue, and fire and ice mingled wildly, savage and ferocious in their venomous dance. "I will see you tomorrow."

Silence smoldered between them, and the heated fire slowly died. The coldness of the moon gave way to warmth, and the blade left his skin. Elrond stared as Glorfindel shifted, and walked away to stand by the door.

"Sleep," he commanded, this time in a much softer tone, as he sheathed his sword and crossed his arms, leaning against the wood of the door. "I will watch over you."

With a weary sigh, Elrond turned away. The moonlight streamed in steadily through the window, cleaving the thick darkness of the night.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

**Someone Reading**: Your understanding and empathy that runs alongside your reading of my works never cease to amaze me. Drawing up family dynamics is not too difficult for me, as I have a tightly knit family of my own – but I must say that the illustration of Erestor and Glorfindel is a challenge, as I must constantly ponder about their history and relationship. I am presently working on their story, which I thought was roughly finished, but its emotional and abstract nature is becoming an unpredictable factor for me and the story is beginning to spin so out of control that I fear it will still be long in coming. But ah well, I will hopefully be able to keep my readers entertained with other stories meanwhile...it always made me wonder that some breathtakingly beautiful stories dealing with emotional struggles have very little renown and reviews, while some not-so-well-written stories mapping out an adventure get so much more attention. I suppose those fics are easier to read and, for some readers, more interesting. I am writing a huge series about Legolas that straddles adventure and angst, so am particularly curious about the responses of readers. There are really great adventures stories out there, but some not-so-sincere works seem to have an easier time impressing an audience than a non-adventure story that clearly shows the author's blood, sweat and tears. I guess I always remind myself not to fall into the easy path just to get more responses. It is reviewers like you who remind me instantly that pouring my heart and soul into writing fanfiction is actually worth it, as I would rather read your one review over and over again than to look at ten 5-word reviews that simply urges me to update so they can get a quick time-killer enjoyment out of a sloppily-written adventure story. Boy, I am now going off on a tangent on you. ;) Sorry about that. I hope I didn't insult anyone with my honesty here; I just want you to know that your are more appreciated than you will ever know! ;)

**Coolio02**: Heh, I hope he'll be all right for the twins' sake too! Glorfindel seems to want to make sure of that ;) Thank you for reviewing!

**Elf of Sirannon**: Thank you for pointing that out to me. ;) The books are currently unavailable to me – and I think they will be unavailable for a long time yet – so I was quite off canon when I wrote this fic. And I am afraid that several more stories that I have roughly completed so far are quite off canon as well, but I am loathe to change them, for that would destroy the entire dramatic effect. I was so depressed when I found out after completing the stories that I was un-canon. Ah well. I hope you forgive me for going AU here; I generally try to avoid AU, but this time I did not even realize that I was going in that direction...;) Thank you for your review!

**xAKGIRLx**: A broken heart is a sad thing, isn't it? I collapsed from exhaustion before by crying day and night, and I wasn't even brokenhearted about a spouse! (I don't have one ;) So I suppose sorrow really does take its toll – emotionally, and physically.

**Unsung Heroine**: Aw, you should have told me. Then I would have waited until you were done with your exams to post that chapter. ::evil chuckle:: And yes, I seriously felt that Elrond was the most tragic guy in the whole LOTR trilogy. I mean, if _my_ daughter chose to forego immortality for a life of a meager 200 years or whatever with this mortal guy, I don't think I would be happy for her. I'd barely be able to keep myself from locking her up in a tower or something. I don't know. But asking a parent to be happy for her in that situation is asking for too much, I think. She should be grateful that he actually let her get married. I mean, I like Arwen and know that it's her life and all, but man, think about the heartbreak of the parent, to have to lose the child! They say a child never knows half of the extent to which the parent's love runs. Sigh. Ah anyway. I am ranting now. Thank you for reviewing!

**Tara**: Ooh, such kind words! Thank you!

**ThePastIsPrologue**: Wow, I am speechless in turn. I never imagined that my little story here would captivate an audience so. You are the one flabbergasting me with your overgenerous words. Thank you so much. And as for the ages of the children – can you believe it? I actually envisioned all of this before realizing that I got them wrong, because this timeline made more sense to me for some reason. I don't have access to the books, and didn't know their real ages until I wrote and completed several multi-chapter stories with incorrect ages. But I couldn't change them because that would ruin the whole effect. Sigh. Anyway, I really hate to disappoint you, but this story – I think you may have noticed – does not flow continuously as would an action/adventure story. I zoomed in more on emotions and the situations that surround them, rather than situations themselves...and following the disjointed vein, I am not planning on a sequel, as that would mean I must focus on situations and smoothly flowing storyline and that was never my intent when I decided to take up my speculations involving this segment of Tolkien's works. I hope it would solve as a solace to you that I am actually going to shift the focus onto the twins toward the latter part of this story, and that revenge will surface. Thank you so much for your kind words!

**Brazgirl**: Your reviews are absolutely hilarious, when they concern Thranduil. Hehehe. I am becoming fonder and fonder toward Elrond as I write this story, but I miss my Thranduil. I am planning on returning to him soon – don't ask how soon – in a long story that features him and Legolas. Hehehe. Just like the old times. Anyway, I am delighted that you found that chapter to be so pleasing. That line by Elrond, which you like so much, was actually taken from my own Ada, when I was crying a lot because of loss. I don't know why your Ada is not with you, but I really hope you get to see him soon!

**Seeing-spots**: That is relieving to hear! Thank you!

**That Undomiel Chick**: Oh, really? I am getting frightened! ::grin:: I hope you liked this chapter!

**Achika**: I am surprised that you guessed right. This chapter is devoted on those two trying to fix things, I see. Hehe. Thank you for your review!


	8. Hush of Gray

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to Tolkien. I am just playing around with their personalities. ;)

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Author's Note**: My Dear Consistent Reviewers – Although I may end all of my reviews with a redundant phrase every time, I mean every word I say; your reviews mean so much more to me than you know. Thank you so much!

Thank you to **aronoiiel**, for reviewing chapter 5, 6 and 7! I am flattered that my writing made you cry. ;) I am so glad that you enjoy my layout of mood and emotions; it's always nice to see readers who recognize the writer's share of emotion when reading the work. And your generous phrases put me at a blush; thank you so much. I do love Glorfindel and Erestor although I don't know them canon-wise, and their relationship with each other and people around them is really important to me. I always adore the silent supporter types. ;) I will continue to try to portray my characters as realistically as possible, if only to not disappoint you ;) Thank you again!

Thank you to **Beling**, for reviewing chapters 6 and 7! You are right, it is simply amazing and heartbreaking how much pain had plagued the wise and strong Lord Elrond. And it's nice to see that you connected my Erestor scene with the beginning! Hehe. And yes, Glorfindel is an enigma to me, even though I am writing a story featuring him. Sigh. Well, I hope to delve deeper into this elf, and meanwhile, I will tell you that the fic you requested is finished, though it is a bit off from what you may have wanted. Heh. Sorry. But I will post it if you still want it. Thank you for reviewing!

.

.

**_By Kasmi Kassim_**

.

.

.

**_Tears of Yesterday_**

****

**_Chapter 8: Hush of Gray_**

.

.

It was late afternoon when Glorfindel entered the house, sheathing his sword and steadying his rough breathing. The day's training had been excessive. In the past weeks, the golden-haired elf's training had taken up an air of brutality to it, not to his fellow warriors but to himself, and had been steadily growing more vicious by the day. Though the surrounding warriors had watched on with worry, not one dared to voice a concern about his changed air; they had remained at a respectful distance from the elf as he trained alone, eyes gleaming savagely and hair whipping about him in feral glory. The Glorfindel that began to emerge was a foreign being, wild and uncontrollable – and the surfacing of this persona hushed the grieving household even further. Only one elf seemed untouched by the change, as if he had known this untamed creature all along. Only one had dared to stride toward him across the training lawn and look him in the eye to tell him that he was overexerting himself; that elf had grabbed his sword and thrown it onto the grass, demanding that he stop this madness. And that was days ago, and Glorfindel had not obeyed. And now, he was tired – on the verge of collapsing. And that was a welcome effect.

_Coward_, he had said darkly. And Glorfindel had only smiled wearily in response. He had been called that by this elf since the day they met. He was not as strong as his friend was. Though the sharp-tongued elf would cuff his head for thinking thus, and probably give him a piece of his mind. Physically.

After a stop by the bath, Glorfindel finally reached his room. He opened the door, letting out a long, tired breath. Closing the door, he turned and leaned his forehead against the wood. And remained still, breathing quietly onto the cool, smooth surface, eyes closed.

When at last he raised his body away from the door and turned, he gave a startled gasp and reflexively backed against the door. Erestor sat on his bed, his gray robes draping gently about the sheets. His hands were neatly intertwined on top of his knees. And he looked up at Glorfindel, silent, as the blond elf continued to stare.

"What brings you?" The voice was hoarse. Glorfindel did not bother to clear his throat. He did not need to talk anyway; the question was only thrown to fill the silence, as he was too exhausted to answer the penetrating gaze of his friend.

Tossing his sword down against the wall, he approached the bed, and the motionless elf on top of it. He was more drained than he had thought. But some of the weariness was lifted now, absorbed into the black abyss of the other elf's eyes.

Erestor continued to watch him, slick black hair spilling against the white sheets on the mattress, his dark eyes glittering into deep blue. Glorfindel stopped, and looked down wordlessly.

The raven-haired elf slowly turned to look out the window. His long hair shifted with a soft whisper as it dragged smoothly across the sheets.

"'Tis a gray day."

The soft voice seemed to awaken Glorfindel's feet to life again. He moved once more, and stood before the elf who was now looking back. Eyes locked onto that of his friend, Glorfindel slowly kneeled before the seated elf, and rested his hands carefully upon the slim knees. Interlacing his fingers, he looked up, and Erestor silently looked down.

Finally, Erestor raised his hand and slowly began to stroke damp strands of wayward hair behind Glorfindel's ear. The golden elf continued to look up into his eyes, unblinking, silent.

"Did you smile today?"

Glorfindel shook his head.

Erestor raised his other hand and tucked strands of hair behind his friend's other ear.

"A day is wasted if you do not smile even once." A gentle reprimand.

Glorfindel's face broke into a weak smile. "Aye, my friend, but somehow I do not think I should be hearing that from you."

Smiling back faintly, Erestor slowly leaned forward and rested his chin on the crown of Glorfindel's head. His black eyes glimmered as he breathed out a sigh. "That is why I come to you."

The feeble smile on Glorfindel's lips was lost as dark shades of robes gently enveloped his vision. Sighing wearily, he slumped, as a familiar black crystal appeared from the folds of the dark robes and rested against his forehead. The cool, smooth surface caressed his heated skin, and Glorfindel closed his eyes.

And the two remained unmoving as the gray skies loomed quietly overhead, strong hands gently pressing against cold knees, weary chin resting atop of golden head.

.

.

.

Elrohir sat on the floor, blankly staring at the wall, as Elladan dangled from Arwen's crib and shook a small doll before her eyes. The gurgled laughter of the infant filled the gloomy silence of the room. It was a cloudy afternoon. And it was going to be a starless twilight.

Elrohir moved his gaze toward Elladan, and stared long at the crib. "Arwen will not remember, will she?" he murmured softly, almost to himself.

Elladan looked up, gaze turning toward his brother. Elrohir stared back, and Elladan climbed down from the crib. "She is lucky in that."

Elrohir shifted his gaze to the crib once again, and the faraway look settled back into his eyes. "I suppose."

Neither of the spoke. Elladan stood before the crib, watching his brother, and Elrohir stared blankly into the wall again, eyes unfocused and lost. His fingers were wringing idly.

With a despondent sigh, Elladan moved toward his twin. He kneeled before him, and looked into the distant eyes.

"Elrohir."

Identical eyes locked. And Elrohir slowly drew back. Unnerved by Elladan's persistent gaze, he looked away. Elladan grabbed his arm and forced him to meet his eyes once more. His breath was a passionate whisper.

"We need you, Elrohir."

The words seemed to deal a deathblow to the hollow-eyed twin. Suddenly, Elrohir jerked out of Elladan's grip and began to move away. However, Elladan swiftly caught him again, and the two were soon locked in a desperate struggle.

They were evenly matched in strength, but Elladan's decision was swifter. In a sudden and forceful move, he pinned Elrohir against the floor, and was soon breathing hard as he looked down upon his frantic brother with a desperate gleam in his young eyes.

"Don't slip away."

Elrohir clenched his teeth, and looked away. His wrists strained against the weight of his brother's hands. He struggled once more, but when his eyes traveled to the crib, he froze. Where his gaze lingered, the babe was sleeping peacefully.

Silence settled upon the gray of the room.

Shutting his eyes, Elrohir let out a shaky breath. His fists uncurled, and fell limp against the floor.

Silence.

Elladan slowly bent down toward his twin, lowering his lids, as his trembling lips murmured a mournful plea.

"We need you." The whisper was broken, hot against his neck.

A soft sob broke out from between clenched teeth. Sprawled on the floor, eyes tightly shut, Elrohir struggled against the wail that threatened to rip out of his throat. And as the agonizing cry rose into the air, his mirror image slowly bent down over him, wrapping his arms around the prone body underneath. And lowering himself completely onto the trembling one below, he let out a quivering breath, burying his head in his shoulder. His voice was a lost whisper.

"I need you."

The two identical figures remained entangled on the floor, motionless, as the dimming daylight quietly shrouded the hot, muffled wail that shredded the hush of the room.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

**_._**

**_._**

**seeing-spots**: Really? Glad you think so! Thank you!

**Unsung Heroine**: Spooky, huh? That's the first. ::chuckles:: Anyway, glad you agree with me on the Arwen issue. Thank you for reviewing!

**Ertia**: Ooh, glad I pleased you after your weekend! And it's nice to hear that you caught the efforts I put into my sentences. It takes a lot of work to squeeze some useful things out of this brain o' mine...;) And I am overjoyed that you felt my Glorfindel so well! Thank you!

**Anastasia Who**: You think so? Thank you! It's good to hear that you can see my emotions in the writing!

**ThePastIsPrologue**: I'm glad that you thought of that! Before I knew their real age, the young ages I set up here just seemed to make more sense than any other. As you said, I thought they grew up without a mother and blamed the orcs for taking away their innocent childhood. And another small factor was this: seeing how much heartache I put little Legolas through and experienced with him in the writing of _The Strength of One Green Leaf_, I did not want to relive a similar experience of premature loss in little Arwen's place by making her old enough to remember. The emotional ride was too exhausting in the end. ;) And I must thank you over and over again for your invitation for a private talk; I was so happy, and would be delighted to talk to you! I would have contacted you via email before posting this chapter, but you see, I still did not start reading the books yet...; I placed a hold on The Hobbit in the library so that I can finish that and move onto LOTR. Yup, your invitation spurred me to take action and start reading! I am really excited; I am actually being more and more drawn to the Silmarillion, though I never read the books and only read pieces of fanfics about some elves that I don't really know...it seems fascinating. Well, enough ranting...sorry. ;) Anyway, thank you again!

**Coolio02**: Yes, Glorfindel continues to be in his little vicious slayer mode. ;) Thank you for your review!

**Someone Reading**: Thank you once again for your beautiful collaborative reading, mellon nin. Your ability to read into such a short chapter and see and feel the unspoken would put any critic to shame. And as for wallowing...yes, Elrond is wallowing. ;) And I am surprised to hear that you have also experienced such an emotional turmoil that you had to be dragged to the light by a friend. Such dark times really let you see the brilliant beacons of friendship, don't they? ;) I have some more angst stories coming up, where friends will be similarly forceful to the protagonist. ;) Anyway, I must thank you again – it is such a gratifying experience to have readers who share the experience of the writer as they throw themselves into the words as the writer has done. Unworthy as I am, my heart swells whenever I see that a reader has been willing to delve deep into the work and see the part of me that I had buried in my writing. It really makes all the wholehearted effort and experience worth it, to have someone share them with me. ;) Thank you.

**Tara**: That's wonderful to hear! I am glad I did not shatter your vision of Glorfindel. ;) And here ya go, you got Arwen in this chapter. ;) She is not a prominent feature in this story, as I am focusing on the grief of loss here and she is not old enough to feel the loss of her mother in my story. I am surprised and glad to hear that you liked my last chapter! Thank you!

**Brazgirl**: Actually, he did not say those exact words – my Ada said 'don't cry anymore, because if you cry, my heart hurts a lot' and believe me, it does not sound that cheesy in Korean. ;) So I took liberties with it and changed it a bit. Anyway, your ada is working far away from home? That is so sad. I know a lot of Korean kids around me whose parents work far away too, just to let the children have a chance at a better life in America. I can really feel how that must be. It's nice to hear that he may be able to come to you for his birthday ;) Isn't it always such a happy reunion, times like those? ;) Well anyway, I am ranting now. Oops. I'm glad to hear that you liked my last chapter. Thank you!

**That Undomiel Chick**: Yes, me too. When your heart is clenching painfully, you just can't eat. You can't chew or swallow, and if you force yourself to eat, you either get sick or tears start falling. It's a horrible feeling. Sigh. Anyway, I'm glad you relate. Thank you for reviewing!

**Achika**: Aww, I am glad to hear you say that! Journey indeed. And for the writer, it is an exhausting journey in a sense, to have to put intense emotions in each chapter – even more so, when I am trying to express the intensity in a subtle way. But it is such a beautiful feeling, to throw yourself into the world and emotions of the characters. Thank you for sharing the journey with me!

.

.

.


	9. Gathering Clouds

**Disclaimer**: Tolkien owns the characters. I am taking liberties with them.

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Author's Note**: I update my bio frequently, and answer general comments and questions there. Please check my bio if you seek answers that apply to a majority of readers. And those of you who have qualms about slash (or lack thereof) that I do not clarify within the story might want to check out my little explanation at the very bottom of the page. ;)

Thank you to **Anastasia Who** for reviewing every chapter of _Of__ Elflings and Adolescents_! I was surprised to hear that a friend of yours read my story as well! I'm happy that I made you laugh. ;)

Thank you to **DreaminofLorien** for reviewing each chapter of that story as well! It means much to me!

Thank you to **Sesha** for reviewing chapter 7 and 8. I am honored to hear your words. Is it really true that the twins choose mortality? That is horrible. Then our poor Elrond...::sobs:: anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!

.

.

**_By Kasmi Kassim_**

.

.

.

**_Tears of Yesterday_**

****

**_Chapter 9: Gathering Clouds_**

.

.

.

The door to the library quietly closed. A black swirl glided into the gray-lit space, facing the dull white of the window. And remained by the door, stilled into silence.

Gentle waves of gold approached from the light. Walking slowly toward the motionless elf, Glorfindel's tall body was outlined by a thin film of white.

It was a gray day.

"Do you hear it?" The whisper was voiceless, the black eyes lost in the white vortex outside the glass. "The cry."

Glorfindel stilled.

Erestor's pale fingers dug into the stack of scrolls in his arms. He moved briskly past the motionless warrior and began to unburden his stack onto a table. Glorfindel turned and watched.

The skies were darkening.

Without looking up, Erestor called out nonchalantly.

"Don't, Glorfindel."

The golden elf tilted his head. Erestor continued to move about, stacking parchments and sorting scrolls. The black crystalline pendant tapped against his chest, swinging and twirling in the brightness of the clouds. Pierced by a dull and blinding white shaft of light, glimmering a gentle shade of gray.

"Do not tempt me. Either change your expression or do not look at me." The tone was now harsh, tense.

With a soft sigh, Glorfindel lowered his gaze.

Erestor raised his head, sharp black eyes prompting the deep blue eyes to meet his.

The tension left the advisor's shoulders. He suddenly seemed drained. Moving around the table, he approached wearily. The warrior elf's eyes watched on, as the slight figure slid across the distance between them, the long black hair swirling in rhythm with the quiet pulse of silence.

Glorfindel raised his arms, but faltered when he saw the other elf's shoulders stiffen. Obediently, he dropped his arms to his sides, and stood still.

Erestor closed his eyes. He slowly leaned forward, allowing his chin to rest on the taller elf's shoulder. Glorfindel remained motionless, staring up at the ceiling, as Erestor's light weight rested delicately against his body. And yet refusing to move closer, refusing to yield to the warm comfort of the welcoming arms.

Finally, Erestor pulled away. Stepping back, he met Glorfindel's gaze with a resolute inhalation. Glorfindel tilted his head.

"You promised you'd unchain your grief tonight."

A mournful wail of a child rang in a distance.

Erestor raised his eyes to the ceiling, hollowly searching for the sound. "It can wait."

Eyes trailing the thin hand that clutched the black crystal, Glorfindel's face deepened with pained tenderness. Erestor turned to grab a stack of scrolls from the table, and headed toward the door when Glorfindel's arms reached out and pulled him into an embrace.

The advisor's body swayed in his arms. The slender frame was thin, almost broken. Burying his lips into the wearily hanging strands of black hair, Glorfindel shut his eyes.

"My strong brother," he breathed, "hold no more your tears."

A shrill cry of an infant pierced the gloom of the gray halls.

The body in his arms stilled. With some force, Erestor pulled away. Glorfindel released his hold with reluctance.

Turning to give Glorfindel a reassuring smile, Erestor shook his head. He turned again and headed for the door. His body swayed once again. Glorfindel reached out immediately, but halted when the slender body retained balance with forceful effort.

After a great breath, Erestor righted himself, and left the library.

.

.

.

Glorfindel looked up, his chest heaving slightly, and watched the small figure approach. The determined steps crossed the garden, entering the training grounds, and finally halted before him. Dark eyes regarded him with steely resolve. Glorfindel lowered his sword.

"You seem to have a question."

"I do." The young elf boldly looked up into the warrior's eyes, and then shifted his gaze. The dark eyes rested on the sword that lay glistening in the balrog slayer's hand. Glorfindel watched in silence as the young eyes scanned the sword, and slowly sheathed his blade. He casually leaned the long sword against his leg and began to wring sweat out of his long hair.

"Ask away."

The boy turned back to look up at the golden-haired warrior. "Where was Nana held captive before Elrohir and I found her?"

Glorfindel did not answer. His eyes silently searched the young face, the unhidden emotions that permeated from the child. Child? No, this was not the look of a child. His fingers moved slowly and meticulously as they twisted the last drop of perspiration from his drenched hair. He could feel the impatience of the youth before him.

"Near the eastern riverbank, one slope away from the Dry Falls," he answered slowly. His impassive eyes gauged the child's reaction as he digested this information.

"Does the orc encampment still stand?" asked the boy, looking up once again.

Glorfindel shook his head. He turned briskly and picked up his discarded tunic from the grass. "We burned it to the ground."

Throwing the tunic casually onto his bare torso, Glorfindel observed the reaction in the child. The young one turned away. "Thank you, Lord Glorfindel," he called, walking back toward the house. As the blonde warrior watched the small figure move away, his hands remained unmoving, clutching at the tunic that clung halfway around his shoulder. When the figure disappeared into the house, he at last let out a silent breath. Wearily, he looked up toward the gray skies.

It was beginning to rain.

.

.

.

Elrohir gasped, his eyes flashing as they shifted back into focus. He quickly sat up. "Elladan," he breathed, looking around. He realized that he was alone on the bed. The cold was hushed as rain pattered gently against his window. His brother's warmth was long gone.

Dread rising in his heart, Elrohir quickly rose from the bed. The gray skies were dark outside his window.

The boy bit back a groan as he staggered toward a chair to pick up the tunic that was slung over the frame. His head was pounding madly. Hastily donning the apparel, he ran out the door.

The corridors were dark, empty. His breath became faster and faster as he ran, groping the walls, alarm and fear rising to his throat.

He burst into Arwen's quiet room. Breathing hard, he scanned the hushed air. The babe raised a cry.

Mind reeling, he quickly shut the door, and ran further down the hall, toward the House of Healing.

Before he could burst into the room, however, a slender hand caught his wrist in a deadly grip. Thrown off guard, Elrohir swung around, stumbling for balance. Erestor stood by the door, a silent figure of power and serenity in his flowing black robes.

"You should be a bit quieter if you wish to see your father," he said placidly, scanning the child's appearance. "He still has a fever." His brows creased imperceptibly at the elfling's bewildered expression.

"Have you seen Elladan?" asked Elrohir, breathing hard.

Erestor shook his head, eyes glittering sharply on pallid skin. "Did something happen?"

Clutching his heart, Elrohir shook his head. "Yes. No, well – I don't know. I just feel..."

"He is probably outside." The steady voice of the balrog slayer cut into the space between them. Both elves turned their heads to see Glorfindel approach. He was fastening the long sash to his robes. Golden strands of hair clung onto the soft cloth, sending small droplets of water down his body.

Dark blue eyes rested on Elrohir as he came to stand with them. "Is something amiss, Elrohir?"

Elrohir shook his head. Mumbling a brief phrase of thanks, he turned and ran down the corridor. The two elves behind him exchanged glances.

.

.

.

**yuki's**** first love**: Thank you! I am glad that you are satisfied with my story here. It's always exciting to hear readers come out of the dark and tell me that they have been reading my story. Such a delicious surprise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**xAKGIRLx**: I agree. It is sad, isn't it? Sigh. Well, anyway. Thank you for reviewing!

**Anastasia Who**: I am glad that you liked the relationship between my characters. It is a relief to hear it, since I am hearing quite a bit about the tension in readers who take my character relationships in a different light than I intended. Thank you for reviewing!

**seeing-spots**: Oh, you are? What do you think about the Erestor-Glorfindel relationship now? Do you think something is going on? ;) Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Brazgirl**: No, Erestor is not taller than Glorfindel. I hope this chapter made that one clear for you. ;) And I am excited to hear that you thought my Erestor-Glorfindel relationship cute. I think I am treading on thin ice here, depicting intimate relationships between males without specifying that they are not slash – but I did not want to define my character relationships within certain boundaries. Thank you for your review!

**Unsung Heroine**: What a beautiful review. Thank you so much for letting me know! I was so excited to hear it!

**Beling**: What a deliciously long review! I was ecstatic to hear your deep speculation and understanding of my story once again! And Glorfindel and Erestor...I originally intended to keep those two characters' appearances at a minimum, but I suppose not everything works the way you intended from the beginning ;) Well anyway. I suppose you will see the unfolding of the story soon enough, without me telling you ahead of time...heh. And I am amazed to hear that you read other people's reviews and go back to read my story again! It just shows me what a deep reader you are as is Someone Reading. Hannon le, mellon nin.

**Achika**: I am glad you could conjure up my images! And yes, you're right – Elrond's life pretty much sucks. And it will suck again when Arwen gets married. Sigh. Poor guy needs comfort.

**Someone Reading**: Wow, your brilliantly psychological examination of the last chapter left me breathless! Did your read **Beling**'s review by the way? She mentioned you ;) And I could not agree with her more, even from the point of view of the author. Ah, and it seems that more reviewers are in awe of your beautiful reading and reviewing! Your visions and interpretations of my images and literary devices are simply fabulous. You honor me to no end – you certainly make a writer like me seem so much more able than I am! Thank you so much, again and again! Sorry this update is a bit later than usual – but I was racking my brain over the oh-so-delicate placement of my Erestor and Glorfindel. ;) Till next time, mellon nin!

**Ertia**: Wow, you read **Someone Reading**'s review too? Yes, great minds think alike don't they? Hehehe. It's good to hear that I managed to make my imagery clear – thank you!

**Coolio02**: You think so? Oh, you make me giddy! Thank you!

**ThePastIsPrologue**: First of all, let me thank you for your wonderful review. I was very happy with your take on my symbolism, and your praises once again flattered me to no end. Thank you ;) I just got a call from the library saying that my Hobbit is here, and I am excited! You see, I need some more background info on Thranduil and Mirkwood in order for me to go onto my Mirkwood stories. ;) I do hope to get my hands on the Silmarillion soon!

And as for the Erestor-Glorfindel situation – you surprised me; you should not be asking me for forgiveness. I mean, you had your doubts, and I did not clarify. Though I had my own little reasons for not wanting to clarify my writing, you should not feel rude for asking innocent questions. ;) I was not upset at all; I am just a very tactlessly frank and straightforward person by nature – I apologize if I made you uncomfortable by sounding upset. Though my lack of explanation leaves room for people to take this as slash if they wish, no, slash was not my intention. ;) I just wanted to picture a deep love (non-romantic) between friends who do not hold back from intimate actions or explain their behavior. Anyway, thank you so much for stopping by to talk to me additionally concerning this, and I hope you do not feel further discomforted by my characters in my future postings including this one. ;) Till next time!


	10. Roar of Rain

**Disclaimer**: Tolkien owns the characters. I am taking liberties with them.

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Author's Note**: Those of you who feel uncomfortable due to the intimacy between males in this story (or any of my stories), please read **Someone**** Reading**'s review of the previous chapter. She captured the essence of what I wanted to portray perfectly, and since I lack the ability to explain myself in a coherent and comprehensible manner (I may write fiction but I suck at talking), I enthusiastically suggest that you read her eloquent description of what she understands. (Um, sorry **Someone Reading**, I hope I am not freaking you out here)

And I apologize for the delay of the previous update. It was all Erestor and Glorfindel's fault. ;) I think I have those two pretty much straightened out here, and hope to complete this tale before I take off to Korea for two weeks on August 2. Let's just pray that Erestor and Glorfindel don't give me further trouble. ;)

Thank you to **aronoiiel** for reviewing chapters 8 and 9! I was wondering where you were! ;) I hope your computer comes back to life...heh heh. Anyway, your beautiful praises never fail to encourage me! And not only that, but you give me such beautiful reviews for each chapter even if they are old updates. ;) I was so excited to hear what you think of my characterizations. Thank you so much!

Thank you also to **Erestor** for reviewing chapters 3 - 9! My, to think you actually reviewed all of the chapters you missed while you were gone! I was so frustrated during your absence, you see – I am so glad that you are back! Not only are you a fantastic writer and reviewer, but you are an excellent advisor too! Ooh, look, your name is Erestor...hehehe. Er, sorry. Anyway, did you know that I used the info you gave me as a foundation for a multi-chapter story featuring Erestor and Glorfindel? And it is so kind of you to review chapters that were posted way back when – I was very touched. I agree that fanfiction is getting repetitive, and try hard to stay away from following the flow, and your review really brightened my day. You're right in saying that the most traumatizing thing for a child is to see parents in pain; it is indeed a trauma. I usually don't use many long paragraphs, but I broke my habitual style in this story with my use of short and simple words; I am glad that you like them. ;) And you must be joking – you, intimidated by the likes of me? Oh please. I have many times basked in the magnificence of your stories for inspiring moments whenever I had a frustrating day. You are a wonderful writer, and a very kind one at that, to give me such praises. Thank you so much for your words. And your grasp on my symbolisms pleased me, and your famous humor...I found that your humor sneaked into your review. Hehehe. I loved it!

Thank you to **Aerlalaith** for reviewing chapters 1, 4 and 9! It's nice to have you stop by the past updates to tell me how you feel about the fic!

.

.

**_By Kasmi Kassim_**

.

.

.

**_Tears of Yesterday_**

****

**_Chapter 10: Roar of Rain_**

.

.

.

The rain was pouring heavily from the darkening gray sky by the time Elrohir began to struggle up the hill. Gritting his teeth, he readjusted his balance, leaning forward and digging his feet into the mud of the slope. The white streaks of incessant rain were nearly blinding.

His feet slipped against the ground, and he crouched low, tensing his body. Fortunately, he did not slide far down. He began to trudge upward again, heavy feet searching and slipping. His body was still weary from his earlier outburst. For how many hours had he wept?

He had one hope – and fear – that Elladan had to be tired as well, as he had held down the twin with all his might as Elrohir struggled against him. And Elladan had held him as he wept, and had brought him to their room when he fell from exhaustion. He could not be far.

Where _was_ Elladan?

Following his tracks was not difficult. It seemed that his brother had gone blundering into the wilderness without concern for safety; the trail led to a former orc encampment, and daylight – as little of it there was – would fade soon. And Elrohir had neglected to arm himself before running out, panic driving his feet away from the inventory that was full with his brother's weapons except for a sword. Not even a single arrow or dagger had been taken by his twin.

Trying to shake off the sinking feeling of dread that was forming in his stomach, Elrohir quickened his strained pace. The slope was becoming muddier, sliding under his feet in miniature avalanches. One tumble could result in a serious injury, if not death. But this was where Elladan's trail led. And from what Elrohir could tell, his brother, so far, had not fallen.

"Elladan!" he called, his young voice merging with the sounds of heavy downpour. "Elladan!"

The call resonated in a feeble echo in the valley, before being beaten down mercilessly by the rain.

Frustrated, Elrohir pushed strands of hair out of his face and continued to climb the treacherous hill. His legs were not long enough, nor strong enough, to withstand much more exertion without compromising safety. He silently prayed that summit would come soon.

And it did. Soon he was standing on the top of the hill, looking around at the flat clearing that lay bare under the rain's assaults. And his eyes spotted his brother immediately, a weary speck of gray light among the dark scraps and chunks of bodies strewn around the dirtied grass. He froze in his steps.

The flat clearing was littered with black carcasses. Fresh splashes of black painted the grass, diluted with rainwater and pooling about the bloody site of slaughter. And in the middle of the clearing, a small dark-haired elf sat with his knees tucked neatly under him, his hair disheveled and clinging to his waist. His eyes were hollow as they stared into the distance. His bent arms hung limply in the front, supported by the hands that clutched the sword that protruded sharply from a black carcass before him. The carcass was much larger than the elf who sat before it. Both elf and orc were motionless.

Elrohir screamed.

"Elladan!"

Startled, Elladan turned his head. His eyes widened at the sight of his twin, barely standing, a terrified expression in his eyes. He looked down upon the carcass that lay on front of him. And the sword that connected to it, cold underneath his hands. The rain had washed the blood clean from the blade.

He blinked. Taking a deep breath, he slowly released the sword. Stiffened joints creaked as fingers loosened their grip. His body slumped as he detached himself, staring blankly down at the dark corpse. When had he done this?

Confused, he reached out tentatively, and touched the motionless body before his eyes. It was cold and leathery under his frozen fingers. Elladan leaned further forward, searching for the face of this mystery. Then he froze.

Bloodshot eyes stared back at him. Contorted and stilled into the face of Death, the expression of hate and horror protruded from the bulging orbs, accusing him, devouring him.

In a lightning fast movement, Elladan drew his sword out from the body and lifted it into the air.

Elrohir's body stiffened, and a muted cry gurgled within his throat. His brother's eyes gleamed wildly with feral instinct as he growled and lunged at the carcass.

Elladan drove the sword down, plunging it deep within the dead orc. He then pulled out the blade and plunged it into the body again. And again, and again – and black blood splattered against him, covering him in the dark bile. And killing the remains of the foe, he cried, cried out to the rain, screamed into the roar of the rain that deafened the world. And lost in an abyss of coldness, he continued to slaughter the orc, again, and again, and again –

"Stop it! Stop it, Elladan!"

A ragged cry tore into his ears, warm arms wrapped themselves tightly around his body.

Wildly, Elladan pushed the arms away. But they persisted. And the hold became fiercer, more desperate. And he could hear anguished sobs, screams, in the rain. Were they his own? He could not tell. Were they Elrohir's? Was Elrohir here?

"Stop it."

A tremulous whisper near his ear. A hot breath, so warm, so alive next to his cold skin.

Elladan clutched the sword tight. But his arms could not move. Irritated, he struggled again, determined to shake the interferer away. But Elrohir attached himself tighter, hugged his brother fiercely.

"Please."

The voice was breaking. Why was the voice so sad? Why did it tremble so?

"You are supposed to be my anchor. You have to let me be yours. You can't comfort me and then come out here to do this. You can't do this to me."

Tears. Was he crying? Elladan blinked. No, it was Elrohir. Elrohir was crying. What made him cry? Did he not comfort him well enough? He was supposed to be sleeping in that bed, where he had put him earlier. He had to be exhausted from crying so much earlier. Was it earlier today? Or was it yesterday? Or last week? He could not remember.

Bewildered, he looked around. And then, his eyes fell on the carcass again.

Orcs.

His eyes narrowed.

Kill.

Kill them all.

A hollow gleam replaced the look of recognition. Newly-stained hands curled around his sword again. Tightening his grip, he gritted his teeth.

The orcs were making his brother cry. They would never make him cry, never again. Valar be his witness, he would never let them hurt his brother again.

With a savage howl, he shook off the warm body wrapped around his own, and plunged forward toward the cruel eyes of the corpse.

Die. Die. Die.

"Stop!"

The cry ripped into the rain, shrill against the darkened heavens with jagged tears.

And once again he was restrained from behind, his sword being wrenched away. Growling, he fought back viciously. He had to have the sword. He had to protect Elrohir. He could not let them make him cry anymore.

"This isn't going to bring her back!"

The scream assaulted his ears in a deafening roar.

He sat still, stunned, as his eyes glazed out of focus. The sword left his stilled fingers, and a distant clang could be heard, somewhere far away. The warm arms quickly wrapped around him again. And the desperate whisper returned, hot and broken against his neck.

"This isn't going to bring her back, Elladan."

Suddenly, the world went still. And all he could hear was the heavy rain, desolate amidst the silence of the valley.

Raising his head, he slowly turned. Blinking, he searched dazedly for the owner of the voice, the owner of the palpable grief that twisted his heart with an acrid taste of bitter tears.

Elrohir's expression was pained, hurt, as his eyes trembled into his. Lowering his own dulled eyes, Elladan's arms fell limp.

He had hurt his brother.

As he sat lifelessly in the black pool of blood, Elrohir cried into his blood-soaked tunic, hugging his twin tighter, warming the cold chest with his tears. And Elladan sat still, eyes unfocused, as the rain continued to roar around them. Drowning out the heart-wrenching wail that rose with the roar and ripped under the white spears that poured from the heavens.

Staring out into a distance beyond his twin, beyond the small form that clung to his tunic with a bowed head and shaking shoulders, Elladan's hand tentatively reached out. His eyes were still hazed, unfocused, as the hands traveled up to his brother on their own accord, and the bloodied arms wrapped around the trembling figure, slowly pulling him into a comforting embrace, shielding him from the merciless rain.

And around the stilled warm bodies of the young brothers, rain continued to fall.

.

.

**_To Be Continued _**

.

.

**Someone Reading**: You know, I never really expected this story to be as well-liked as _The Strength of One Green Leaf_ because it is more abstraction and less action – and it is such a pleasant surprise to see that some people enjoy this story so! And yes, you do deserve every praise that you get, not only as a reviewer but also as a reader and writer! I was stunned when you read into my rain scene; as I said in my bio, half of my symbolism and metaphors are not consciously inserted but written without thinking twice only because I envision it – and it is readers like you who point them out to me and help me realize what I was subconsciously aiming at! And your meticulous observations – or should I say wholehearted visualizations – on the short scenes of Elladan, Glorfindel, Elrohir, etc. all surprise me over and again! By the way, do you mind if I direct some reviewers to your review? Your example and wording was so eloquent and perfect for explaining my slash issue, and I was moved to tears to know that someone understood and shared my vision of a soul-touching friendship and love. I had just about given up hope of ever getting my true meanings across, and was afraid that I was not doing a good enough job at expressing what I envisioned. Thank you so much mellon nin!

**ThePastIsPrologue**: You like seeing my reviews? I do too. ;) They are beautiful, and make me giddy and touched. Just like yours do. ;) Anyway, I am profoundly honored that my stories make you think over some things. And I got the Hobbit from the library yesterday! I hope I finish it before I take off to Korea for two weeks – I will most certainly remember to email you once I finish it! I'm excited to hear that the offer still stands! Thanks a lot!

**Sesha**: Artistic license indeed. I am rather famous for that one. Hehehe. Anyway, I am glad that you see different personalities here. One tries her best ;) So who _do_ you think is the worst off now? I am curious! ::chuckles:: Thank you for your review!

**Coolio02**: Oh yes, our little Erestor can hold his own against the balrog slayer. ;) And when will he be able to release his pain? Or will he? Sigh. Oh, sorry, I am not helping you am I? ;) Anyway, at least I answered one of your questions with this chapter! ::grins:: Thank you for reviewing!

**Ertia**: Thank you! It is reliving and exciting to hear that you like my Erestor and Glorfindel! Those two are a pain to portray. ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Unsung Heroine**: Oh, I am glad that your exams went well! If only we can all do well in exams...::droopy eyes:: Anyway. I am honored that you look so forward to my stories! This will definitely help my writing!

**xAKGIRLx**: Yes, I understand. I know lots of kids around me who feel the same thing. Many of them are Korean and they have their parents out on missionary trips in foreign lands. Sigh. Well, I do hope that you reunite with your parents soon. And thanks for reviewing ;)

**seeing-spots**: Yay! Someone agrees with me! I'm glad you think so! ::hugs:: Thank you for telling me so!

**Brazgirl**: Mwahahahaha, again the famous Brazgirl goes off with the beautiful and happifying visualizations of beautiful elven males. Tee hee hee. What story and character trait made you fall so much for Thranduil, I wonder? Well anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Beling**: I am honored beyond words that you are letting me lead you to peer into the dark world of taboo ideas. I would like to know what I am doing that makes you feel comfortable enough to move in that direction, so that I would hopefully help more readers feel comfortable in the future and refrain from offending someone unintentionally...;) I am so surprised that you were tense with my Erestor-Glorfindel relationship and still found it beautiful – what I wouldn't give to have some of your generosity and objectivity. ;) And once again you impress me with your understanding of my short scenes, with the two adult elves as well as the two twin elves. And let me not forget how beautifully you take in my imagery of colors and such. The sun will shine in their lives again, and it will shine beautifully. ;) Thank you!

**Achika**: You were right, Elladan did go off to where you thought he would. You catch hints and implications very fast! And you were the first to bring up the black crystal that Erestor wears around his neck...;) I am pleased that you recognized it as a symbol of some sort. The origin of that black crystal will perhaps be revealed later. Thank you for reviewing!

.


	11. Darkness and Awakening

**Disclaimer**: Tolkien owns the characters. I am taking liberties with them.

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Author's Note**: Regarding Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship in this story, please read my bio page, and **Someone Reading**'s review for chapter 9. If still in doubt, please read the story again bit more carefully, and note that my characters call each other "brother". If you think I am straddling your standards of friendship and romance, I don't know what to say. I have given more explanations for my story than I deemed necessary. I did consider altering the story to cater to my readers' tastes, but that would mean being unfaithful to myself, and the writing will no longer be my own. I may be weary and disheartened, but I am keeping up what I have intended from the very beginning. Either relax in the tree's shade and watch its foreign dance, or feel free to leave the shade. But please don't tell me that it looks too much like poison ivy for your comfort and expect me to dig up the roots to prove myself or change the appearance of my tree to resemble what you are used to seeing.

I sincerely apologize if I offend anyone with this rant.

I wanted everyone to feel everything as they go, but I see that I expected too much, seeing how some stop and ask me to clearly put a label on my character relationships. I knew that my visualization of such an intimate friendship would be unusual in the modern English-speaking society, but I did not expect such responses. I thought I gave enough hints. Anyway, I thank the readers who understand that the world I portray is different from their own, and I encourage those of you who feel uncomfortable with my work to remember that I cannot adhere to anyone else's standards of friendship and romance when writing out my own visualizations. Just remember – the author can only do so much. The rest depends on how you, the reader, perceive it and fit it into your own inner world. If the story seems too slashy, it is probably you who is making it so.

Thank you for reading.

.

**_By Kasmi Kassim_**

.

.

.

**_Tears of Yesterday_**

****

**_Chapter 11: Darkness and Awakening _**

.

.

"Elrond."

The whisper was comforting. He stirred in his sleep. He had not felt so soothed in a long time. In fact, he could not remember the last time he heard an elven voice of any sort. The gentle voice awoke him from the restless dreams, warming him in a pleasant sensation of safety and comfort.

"Wake up."

A soft call. And someone was shaking him. Drowsily, Elrond's eyes slowly came back into focus.

A gleaming light was looking into him. Dark eyes pierced the darkness of dusk, the blue-gray of the evening. When certain that Elrond was blinking at him, Erestor drew away and straightened his back, shaking his head to push back the wayward strands of wet hair that had fallen over his shoulders. A black crystal twinkled in the fading of the light.

Elrond blinked, and slowly sat up. Rain was beating heavily against the glass window.

"What day is it?" he muttered hoarsely, clearing his dry throat.

The slender elf before him tilted his head, hands neatly behind his back. "Eleven days since you fell ill."

Eleven. Had it been so long?

Blinking, Elrond slowly let out a breath. He shook his head to clear his vision. Too long. Too long he had neglected. "Where are my children?"

He blinked when he saw a smile. A genuine, joyful smile. He stared at Erestor. The raven-haired elf burst into soft laughter. "So you did not forget them."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

Stifling his laugh, Erestor bowed. "Aye, my lord. Your children are well and safe. At least one of them is physically well enough."

Bare feet swung onto the side of the bed. Grabbing a robe from a nearby chair, Elrond stood. The world swayed unsteadily. He felt a strong arm catch him around the waist, steadying his faltering feet. Panting, he clung onto Erestor as cold sweat broke out on his forehead, sheathing him in a deathly chill.

As the dizziness began to drain away, he slowly released his hold, having regained his footing to stand. A cool hand rested against his burning forehead.

"Your fever is still high." Erestor's brows creased worriedly.

Elrond shook his head, and stared at Erestor's hand. The advisor noticed this, and quickly hid it behind his back. But Elrond saw. The pale skin was glistening with rain and black blood.

"What happened?" murmured the elven lord, frowning slightly as he adjusted his vision to the wobbling world.

Unfastened sashes swirled around unkempt robes as Erestor swiftly turned, opening the door for Elrond. "A few stray orcs."

Elrond raised his eyebrow, but Erestor bowed and tipped his head, staring back innocently, as he held the door open. Sighing, the lord of the valley hastily exited his room.

Watching the elven lord hurry away into the darkness of the corridor, the slender shadow in the darkened room rested his forehead against the wall. And remained motionless, silent.

And in the hush of the shadows, the rain pelted violently against the glass.

.

.

.

Elladan stared blankly as Glorfindel lowered Elrohir's limp body onto the bed. The healer scurried about, gathering herbs and equipments, before settling down by the bed.

Straightening his back, Glorfindel stood still, watching the healer's ministrations over the small motionless body. He seemed oblivious to the wetness that streamed down his disheveled tunic, the droplets of water falling from edges of his hair, the black blood that dripped from his knuckles and hit the carpeted floor.

Disregarding the splash of water that his hair sprayed in the room, he turned his head, and regarded Elladan.

Elladan's hollow eyes slowly regained focus as deep blue ones bore into him. He bowed his head, not daring to look into the silent gaze before him. At Glorfindel's waist hung the sword that Elladan had carried earlier. The scabbard was stained with fresh black blood. He shut his eyes.

"Elladan..."

The feeble voice of his brother broke him out of his daze. He hurried to his twin's bedside, opposite from the healer. Elrohir's eyes were unfocused as he weakly raised an arm. Elladan quickly grabbed the hand with both of his.

"When the rain ceases," whispered the dark-haired boy, wincing as the healer gently cleaned his wound, "we will go hunting together."

Elladan could not speak. Painfully swallowing the lump in his throat, he slowly bowed his head.

"Elladan." A feeble squeeze brought his eyes back upward. Elrohir's gaze searched into his brother's. Elladan's shaky silence was bringing a worried crease into his brows, along with a hint of fear. "Promise?"

Swallowing hard again, Elladan nodded vigorously. He brought the back of his brother's hand to his cheek, and let out a shaky breath. "Yes, I promise."

Smiling with satisfaction, Elrohir relaxed into his pillow. His eyes began to lose focus. Elladan had given his words; no more worries now. Elladan always kept his promises. He let out a peaceful sigh and slipped into unconsciousness.

Elladan did not move from his position. He continued to hold Elrohir's hand against his cheek, head bowed. He looked up when he felt a gentle touch at his shoulder.

"He will be well, Elladan." Glorfindel held out his hand. Wearily, the boy put his brother's hand down and tucked it neatly underneath the blankets. And he tentatively reached out, and Glorfindel pulled him to his feet. "Go wash yourself."

Head still lowered, Elladan sluggishly made his way to the door. Then, he turned. Glorfindel was still standing by the bed, the sword glistening with blood and rain by his side, deep eyes watching him intently.

"Thank you," he whispered. "We would have died if you two had not come to save us."

Glorfindel smiled. "I will pass that on to Erestor. He was the first to find and shoot down the orcs."

Elladan bowed. He turned away once again, and was about to open the door, when Glorfindel's voice stopped him. "Elladan."

He turned, watching the golden-haired elf blankly, as Glorfindel approached him. He gently rested his hands upon the boy's wet shoulders. "Do not blame yourself," he said quietly. "He loves you too much to bear that."

Biting his lip, Elladan turned away and hastily ran out the door.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

**_._**

**Coolio02**: Ah yes, I believe I got Glorfindel and Erestor to behave now. I really hope that I finish this before I go as well. Thanks a lot for your continuous support.

**Unsung Heroine**: Oh, thank you! That chapter did give me much trouble!

**Anastasia Who**: Thank you for telling me how you feel. I can tell that you put effort not to offend me while being honest. Thank you for your review!

**ThePastIsPrologue**: Your name always intrigues me. Ah anyway, thank you putting in the effort to be specific in your review. I was touched. ;) I agree that sometimes the link between the brothers becomes overly done and quite cheesy. Oops, was I too honest there? Heh heh. Well, you have the same opinions that I do – sometimes a person's voice is powerful enough to bring someone back from the void when nothing else reaches. I hope I see my dear readers soon after I come back. I am slowly progressing on the Hobbit ;) I am going to Korea to visit – my parents have not gone back for 12 years since moving into this place. Anyway, thank you!

**seeing-spots**: Thank you! I do hope that they see it soon!

**Brazgirl**: Thanks for wishing me a nice trip! And you're writing a fic about Thranduil? Ooh, I am excited to see it! With your visualizations of him, I am sure he will fetch a lot of fans! ;) And wow, you over-praise me here, comparing my twins' interaction with your mighty Thranduil. Thank you again!

**Tara**: Arwen? I suppose an infant is being taken care of by someone who takes care of infants. Heh heh. Thank you for your review!

**Beling**: Yet another beautiful review. It was touching. Thank you so much for your soulful expression!

**Achika**: So they delay their choice, huh? I hope they chose immortality... ;) And you're right, I did mention the crystal quite often. Ah well. Thank you!

**Someone Reading**: As you thank me for sharing my story, I thank you for making it worth the time and effort. I was once again touched and giddied by your beautiful review. It is really rewarding and more, to have someone respond to one's hard work in such a way that I am delighted that I put in the work. Yes, chapter 10 really was a pain to write, and it seems that it had satisfactory results. ;) I must thank you again though, for coming to read my story with a world laid out and prepared for reception. You are so ready to take in and digest every little speck of my world, it's simply amazing. Noting little things and the symbolisms in them, and shedding your own light and colors into my canvas. Thank you!

**Sesha**: Strange indeed. I wonder why the rain is there? ;) Yes, I torture my elves, but everyone needs a confidant at least. I don't like to leave people utterly alone and suffering. I suppose a writer should be more objective though, but ah well. That is how I envision it, so thus it will stay. The whole of the main crew will be featured in the next chapter, which is the last one! Thank you!

**Erestor**: I'm glad you liked that chapter. I love getting inside the heads of people and making them insane. ;) And I am awed and amazed myself that you caught my themes so well. Hahaha. Most of my themes sneak in somehow, and I only realize what I had been subconsciously thinking about when readers point them out to me. I suppose the stuff comes up in my mind, all integrated into the scene, so I do not think twice before putting them in. Of course, there are things that I plan out as well. Anyway, thanks for encouraging me on that story...but now I am nervous. I think it may be disappointing. Hahaha. Ah well. I suppose it will be posted some time or another. Thank you!

**That Undomiel Chick**: Oh really? Hahaha. I guess I'll have to write soon then huh? Thanks for the review!

**Aerlalaith**: Daily serving of angst is good. Hehehehe. I'm excited that you thought my characters have many layers! Such a compliment! Thank you!

.

.


	12. Beloved

**Disclaimer**: Tolkien owns the characters. I am taking liberties with them.

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Author's Note**: I am determined to finish this story before taking off to Korea, since I will be gone for two weeks. I thank all of you who reviewed for the previous chapter, and though I hate to skip the personal responses, I will add them onto my next story after I get back, seeing that I am only three hours away from flying and don't have the time. I hope you enjoyed this tale!

I thank those of you who encouraged and supported me through my little period of doubt, and also give my sincere thanks to those who accompanied me on this little adventure of mine.

_**By Kasmi Kassim**_

.

.

.

_**Tears of Yesterday**_

_**Chapter 12: Beloved**_

.

.

.

Unlike earlier that day, Erestor slumped heavily in the balrog slayer's arms as the two entered his room. His slick hair was damp, clinging to his now-immaculate robes, and his body was clean, bathed fresh of the foul stench of blood. And twice as weary.

He leaned back against the door, and the gentle sway of the black crystal around his neck stilled.

A lone candle threw a long shadow across the wall.

Without a word, Glorfindel approached the candle, and lifted it to transfer the flame onto another candle. The speck of light burned into the filament with a spark, and each candle in the room came to life, joining in the glimmering dance. And Glorfindel moved onto the next candle, and the next, a golden shadow gliding around the darkened hush of the room, lighting soft breaths of gold one by one.

Erestor's dulled eyes narrowed, watching the silent chamber fill with glowing warmth.

After lighting the last candle, Glorfindel put down the bronze holder and approached the bed. Damp blonde hair clung to the cloth of clean blue robes, outlining the frame of the tall elf in a gentle touch of light.

Seating himself comfortably on Erestor's bed, the blonde elf turned his head toward the elf by the door. Erestor stared back expressionlessly.

Glorfindel held out his arms.

Wading through the golden warmth of the room, a swirl of black glided slowly toward the bright-haired elf. Erestor stood before the bed, watching mutely as Glorfindel took his hands into his own and peered down.

In the tranquil silence, Glorfindel's fingers slowly explored the contours of the thinned hand, the bones that stood strong and prominent among dry flesh. Stroking the pale hands with his own, Glorfindel watched the dry surface crinkle under his touch. His eyes swirled a dark blue, a tumbling sea of sorrow.

The night was deepening.

Erestor watched dully as golden hair spilled around his hands, the warrior's face descending toward them. Warm lips pressed against cold skin. He swallowed, averting his gaze. A hushed whisper breathed softly against the tired bones.

"Aiya, Erestor...when have you become so thin?"

A violent tremor suddenly rose from his throat. Erestor pulled away, black hair rippling with ember sheen in the fire. The black robes swayed gently in the candlelight, devouring the pale form underneath in their cavernous mouth.

Glorfindel watched the retreating elf, the haunted gleam in the bottomless black eyes. His hand reached out and gingerly touched the black crystal that trembled against the elf's heart. Its edges burned with the gold of the fire.

"Can you now, dear Erestor?" murmured Glorfindel, eyes lowered, hand traveling up to a pale cheek. And the quiet voice dissolved harmoniously into the gentle dance of the flames.

Erestor inhaled deeply. The black pendant shifted, the blaze of the fire burning from the edges to the heart of the crystal. The black depths were penetrated, dancing in a dark shade of ruby onto the elf's heart, a blood red glimmer.

Glorfindel looked up at Erestor's face. A silver sheen thickened before the elf's black orbs, and a shimmering smile lit across his face. Glorfindel bit his lip. The black seas of his eyes were shining, a rich sparkle of fathomless depths.

Erestor laid a weary hand over the larger one, and, leaning his forehead against that of his friend, closed his eyes. A silent tear slid down his cheek, and then another, landing heavily upon the upturned palm of the golden elf. And breathing deeply, shakily, Erestor's smile shone a pale silver light.

"Aye, my friend," he said quietly, a hush of a whispering breath- "but I would rather smile."

.

.

.

Everything was so dizzy. Hazy. Unstable. Hot.

No matter how deeply he breathed, how much he willed his head to clear, the world did not stop spinning. Sighing, Elladan shook his head and dipped it underneath the warm water.

But nothing changed. Everything was still hot, hazy. Suffocating.

He emerged from the water, and leaned back against the wall of the tub. The golden chandelier pained his eyes, threatening to haze his vision further.

Too bright.

He closed his eyes wearily.

He had lost control. He had to be strong for him, and yet he had lost control. And he had hurt him. He had vowed to protect him, and Arwen, and he had hurt him. How could he face him again? Answer those trusting eyes, the reassuring smile?

What would Ada say?

His heart felt as if it would burn, smolder into simmering ashes inside his ribcage. Breathing deeply, he shut his eyes and submerged under water again. But he soon reemerged. He was too tired to escape. He had to stay, and face the consequences.

The consequences...

Watching the water ripple around his raised knees, he blinked, willing the bloody images to go away. Willing the roar of the rain to leave his memory, willing the cry of his brother to fade.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

He took another deep, albeit a bit tremulous, breath. Erestor and Glorfindel would make it all right. Elrohir would heal, and all would be well again. Ada was recovering, and would return to his daily activities soon. Everything would return to normal...wouldn't it?

He shut his eyes.

Everything would not return to normal. Nothing would ever return to normal again. Nana was gone. And she was not coming back.

Viciously biting down the tightness in his throat, he brought wet hands up to his face, letting out a shaky sigh. He pressed tenaciously against his eyes, silently willing the tears to stop flowing. The warm water mingled with salty tears as the gentle droplets slid from his hands, slid down his face. Sniffling, he quickly dipped his hands in water again, and brought up a handful of warmth up to bathe his face once more. He pressed the wet hands against his eyes, and rubbed in frustration. So many tears. They didn't stop. Why didn't they stop flowing?

Gritting his teeth, he rubbed and pressed fiercely, splashing more water onto his face. He couldn't cry. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry.

He gasped, shoulders suddenly encircled by strong arms. And he was enveloped in a nest of warm fabric, a soft beating heart. Long dark hair spilled into the bathwater. Elladan's eyes flew open, his body pulled into a tight embrace.

"Ada."

Gentle gray eyes smiled into his. His father kneeled by the tub, long sleeves rolled up, a wet cloth in his hand. His skin was radiating with lingering fever.

Disregarding Elladan's startled stare, he lowered his eyes and dipped the cloth into the warm water. Elladan's pupils dilated frantically at the memory of what had transpired while his father was ill.

"Elrohir-"

"I have been to him." His father wringed the cloth and gently began to run it down the skin of Elladan's raised knee. His eyes were focused on the marred skin as he tenderly washed away the rough coating of stiffened grime and blood. Water droplets cleansed and slid over the aching wounds, the bleeding gashes, and trickled gently into the warm pool of water.

And swallowing hard, Elladan bowed his head. His eyes remained frozen on the slow and diligent hands on his wounds.

"You need to bathe more often, Elladan."

The soft voice broke forth a fresh wave of sobs from the young boy's lungs. Elladan bit into his slick hand, muffling the ragged breath that caught in his throat. And new tears slid down his face, mingled with warm water. And the father continued to bathe him, rubbing and washing gently, as his wearied child remained still, raining tears into the womb of warmth that embraced his broken body.

And under the golden light of the night, the warm waters embraced them both, dancing, lapping, kissing the tears away.

.

.

_**The End**_

**_._**

.


End file.
